RWBY: Empyrean Knight
by CNUWriter24
Summary: When on a mission, team RWBY encounters someone new: Nathaniel Empyrean, their new mentor. He will train them to become the greatest team at Beacon and finally take down the White Fang and Cinder.
1. The Hunt

**Hi guys! Here is my own take on RWBY fan fiction with my OC, Nathaniel Empyrean. Comment and enjoy.**

Prologue

He could hear them in the distance, north of his position. He had been trailing them all morning as they moved deeper into the Emerald Forest. He could hear Weiss and Blake discussing friends named Sun and Neptune. Ruby and Yang were having small talk about the new semester and other things sisters talked about.

"You need to follow them and make sure they are okay" he remembered Headmaster Ozpin telling him before he went out after them. Ozpin had given them the mission to go and exterminate Grimm from the Emerald Forest but underestimated the number of Grimm.

He stood on a few branches in his dark blue trenchcoat that went to his black boots, with silver-colored intricate flame designs on the front near the buttons up to the collar, which was pulled down. His short brown hair was covered by his black fedora which matched his shirt and pants. His hazel eyes scanned around Team RWBY and the surrounding area looking for Grimm. His face was straight and firm, with brown-haired lower lip and chin hair that contrasted with his white skin. His weapon, Somber Azure, a double-bladed sword, rested on his back in a special harness he had created to slide it in and out easily. Underneath his trenchcoat, he had a medic bag, ammunition and two five-inch knives in case things could get worse, and it seemed like it was about to.

In the distance, he saw a mass of Grimm headed Team RWBY's way. He knew he had to move now because they would be engaging the girls soon. Things would change dramatically when he made contact, but it had to be done. _Though they are among the best teams at Beacon_, he thought as he exhaled and jumped from tree to tree, _they have so much more to learn_.


	2. Entwined Destinies

**So, I've pretty much written up Chapters 1-7 and I hope to publish a new chapter once or twice a week and also to have about 10-12 chapters total. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as she saw a blur of yellow streak past her, Yang's head snapping back as it impacted on the tree, making her crumble on the ground. The Grimm simply charged out of the thicket and were attacking them nonstop. Ruby swung Crescent Rose around and sliced off arms and legs of Beowolf. Blake was doing the same and also switching to her pistols at some of the more far off Beowolf and Ursa Minors crawling through the trees. Weiss ran to Yang to check on her while using glyphs to fend off some enemies attacking her.

"She's out cold Ruby!" yelled Weiss.

"Go to Blake and help her with the Ursa Minors!" Ruby said to Weiss as Ruby started taking shots with her sniper rifle. However, an Ursa Major attacked, knocking Blake and Weiss back and giving Blake a deep gash on her right arm, distracting Ruby. A Beowolf came and knocked Crescent Rose out of Ruby's hands and backed her against a tree. Ruby screamed in terror at the creature.

"Ruby!" yelled Blake and Weiss, helplessly watching their team leader as she was about to be killed by these creatures. _We can't die now, can we? _Ruby thought as the Beowolf raised its arm as time slowed to a crawl. _We can't die, we still have to take down the Roman and Cinder…_ her thoughts trailed off as she slowly accepted her fate until a dash of blue came down on the creature, his weapon piercing the Beowolf's head. The man quickly took out his blade and looked her in the eyes.

"Ms. Rose?" he said in a gentle voice, offering his hand to her as the other Grimm looked on confused as to what was happening.

"Yes?" she said quietly, taking his hand and standing up slowly.

"I'm gonna help all of you out of this." He said with a smile and wink as he turned and sprinted toward Weiss and Blake, his double-bladed weapon dancing around the Grimm as he sliced through them with ease. He jumped in the middle of the attacking force and combined the two sides into one, extending the blades to form a claymore and hacked his way through Beowolf's and Ursa's. Ruby quickly picked up Crescent Rose and sniped more Grimm to help the man out while making her way to Weiss and Blake. She helped them to their feet as she watched him jump on his enemies and moved around them effortlessly as he stabbed and thrusted his weapon in every which way. Back to a double-bladed weapon, he folded it together and pulled the hilt down, forming a rifle and taking shots and after every shot pulling down to allow a new bullet in, hitting every target.

"Alright girls, ready to take on the major!?" he yelled at them as only the Ursa Major was left. Ruby, Weiss and Blake nodded as they charged, the man taking more shots while Ruby sliced away with Weiss and Blake. Eventually, the creature was felled and the other Grimm ran away from the spectacle.

"Bloody hell" the man said to himself, "that was something else." He said with a smile at the three girls, standing a few inches taller than the team.

"Yang!" Ruby said as she rushed to her sister's side. The man was at Yang's side with her as he pulled out a medical bag. He slowly moved her head forward to look at the damage.

"Yikes" he said as he reached into his bag for gauze and medical tape.

"What is it?" Ruby said with a panicked, scared voice as the man put the gauze on Yang's wound.

"She has a cut on the back of her head and more than likely a concussion," he said as he applied the gauze then wrapped her head with bandages. "Ms. Belladonna, I know you have a gash, so please come here. Ms. Schnee, are you alright?" he said as he grabbed more items from the bag while Blake walked over and crouched next to him.

"I'm fine, but who are you?" said Weiss, sounding concerned and shrew at the same time, _as expected_ he thought as he applied disinfectant to Blake and bandaged her arm.

"Later. Ruby, do you know how to snap your fingers?" he said as Blake flexed her arm while Weiss was getting very quickly irritated with him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Snap your fingers near Yang's ear, I want to see if we can wake her before we go."

"Go where? Back to Beacon?" said Blake in a hushed tone as Ruby snapped her fingers.

"Yes, I was sent to rescue you four. One moment." He said to Blake as he turned back to Yang and looked at her. "Ms. Long, are you okay?" he whispered as he held her cheek in his hand. Yang's eyes slowly opened and closed and started to mumble.

"Ms. Long, I am going to carry you back to Beacon, okay?"

"Whatever you say, you handsome stranger." She mumbled as he wrapped her arms and legs around him, piggy-backing her.

"Blake, would you kindly carry my bag and Somber Azure?" he said to Blake as he secured Yang around him. Weiss stood in front of him with a look of determination that he knew all too well from others he had met over the years.

"Who the hell are you?" Weiss demanded. The man sighed in irritation, wanting just to get the hell out of the forest.

"Forgive me for not being so forthcoming. My name is Nathaniel Empyrean and I am from Beacon. To make a long story short I am Team RWBY's official mentor. Now, we need to leave before the Grimm come back and for the sake of Yang. Any questions?" All the girls shook their heads as Weiss looked a tad bit happy about getting some information as all four walked back to Beacon.

"So, who sent you?" Ruby asked.

"Headmaster Ozpin."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"For this exact reason. He underestimated the number of Grimm in the area and sent me after you four." Nathaniel said as they all walked quietly back toward the academy.

"So, where is your group?" Ruby asked as all three girls walked faster to keep pace with Nathaniel.

"That's a story for another time."

"You said you were our mentor now, how did that even happen when we don't need one?" Weiss asked.

"One, I was assigned to you by Ozpin. Second, clearly you do need one from what happened today."

"Yet you said that it was unfair to us because we were given bad information." Blake said as a counter argument.

"I did, but to be a successful huntress, you have to adapt at a moment's notice." Nathan struck back. "Look, you four are one of the best teams Beacon has ever seen, trust me. But there are little things that need to be worked on. How much longer to the academy?" he questioned, not wanting to answer any more questions.

"A day away, but we made camp up here, so we should be able to get some rest." Ruby stated as the group came upon a small camp. Nathaniel slowly set Yang down against a log and left to grab twigs for a fire.

"Wow, this has been really, really crazy." Ruby said as she sat down on another log and was flanked on either side by Blake and Weiss.

"Yeah, it has been. You okay Ruby?" Blake asked, noticing how jumpy Ruby's eyes had been while walking to camp.

"Honestly, I did not think we were going to make it." Ruby said, still shaken from the events from earlier.

"Indeed and I am glad I got there when I did." Nathaniel said as he brought back sticks, started a fire and sat on a log across from them.

"How do you know us already? And who are you specifically?" Blake inquired with questions the other girls had on their mind.

"Well, basically, I'm called a Knight of Beacon. When people lose their teams for various purposes they can either get a new team, leave the school or become a Knight, who are basically killing machines. I've been assigned as your mentor and I had to know everything that was known about you four, thus how I know the little things, such as Blake being a faunus, you all being 18 except Ruby who skipped and is only 16, and Weiss coming from a prominent family." All three of the girls stared at him in surprise, with Blake staring him down. He looked back into her amber eyes and smiled.

"Trust me Blake, I don't hate Faunus's; one of my closest friends was a faunus before his passing, I am accepting of everything about your kind. Besides, it was easy to tell you were one with the bow you wear on your head." He said with a slight chuckle.

Blake relaxed a bit while Ruby chimed in, "How old are you?"

"21."

"What happened to your team?" Weiss asked, leaning close to the fire to warm up a bit but also to see Nathaniel better.

He looked Weiss in the eyes, and all three of the girls could see the same thing: pain, sadness, depression and guilt. "That story is for another time. You three need rest, I'll go on watch." Nathaniel said as he stood walked over to Yang, took off his trenchcoat and laid it over Yang. "You three have blankets?" They all nodded at him. "Good" he said and walked away.

"Well, that was odd." Said Weiss.

"Something terrible happened to him." Said Ruby.

"Well, if wants us to trust him as our 'mentor', he needs to tell us everything." Weiss stated.

"Ease off him Weiss," Blake snapped back, "Something terrible happened to his group. I don't blame him for talking about it."

Nathaniel could hear the conversation and sighed as he stood on a few branches. Nothing was coming, but he couldn't bear to answer Weiss's question. Not now, not yet.


	3. The Mentor

**Alrighty guys, Chapter 2 with 100 views! Thanks for the support, I greatly appreciate it! Writing Chapter 8 now and I should be posting Chapter 3 next week. In the meantime, enjoy the story and the new episode Thursday!**

Chapter 2

"Finally back at Beacon," Nathaniel stated as they all walked back on campus, "She needs to get to the infirmary and I need to get back to Ozpin."

They all walked into the infirmary and Nathaniel laid Yang down on a bed.

"Will you three be okay?" he asked in a quiet and caring tone.

"Yeah, we will, thanks Nathan." Ruby said with a smile. Nathaniel smiled back and left the room.

"How can I help you four?" asked an elderly female nurse.

"She has a concussion and a cut, and she has a gash on her arm." Weiss said, pointing to Yang then Blake. The nurse nodded and three other nurses went to Yang while she looked over Blake, taking off the bandage and examining her arm.

"You seem perfectly fine young one." The nurse said to a surprised Blake, who looked over her arm and rubbed where the gash was as the nurse walked over to Yang and put her hands on her head. The other nurses put their hands on Yang's arms and stomach, sitting quietly and concentrating. Yang suddenly awoke with a startle and shot up.

"Yang!" The three girls yelled at the same time and tackled her to the bed.

"Gah! What in the world?" said Yang, chuckling at the affection of her teammates.

"Nathaniel bandaged and brought you hear and we've been hoping they could save you." Ruby said as she nuzzled her sisters' shoulder.

"Oh, you mean that handsome guy. Where is he now?"

"Meeting with Headmaster Ozpin. We'll fill you in on everything Yang." Weiss said with the same smile all three had on their faces, happy to have their energetic teammate back.

"Well done Nathaniel. Fantastic really," Ozpin said from behind his desk to Nathaniel, who stood in front of it, "Perfectly executed and I see that Yang has made a quick recovery thanks to the nurse's aura's," he continued, looking at the email he received from the infirmary.

"Thank you headmaster and that is good to hear." Nathan said with a sigh of relief.

"How much did you tell them?"

"As much as was needed; about me, who I was and that I was there mentor. I was going to head to their dorm to talk with them some more. I want them to get comfortable with me."

"Good thinking. Did they ask about Rayne?"

Nathaniel stood a little straighter at the mention of her name and nodded. "They did, but I tabled it for another time. It will gain me their trust but I need to know if I can train them the way I want to."

Ozpin nodded his head. "Good thinking. And Nate, I am sorry I brought it up. I know how sensi-"

"Its okay. Anything else sir?" Nathaniel said, cutting off the headmaster and wanting to get out of his office.

Ozpin looked at him and shook his head. "No."

Nathaniel nodded his head and walked out, preparing himself for the new discussion with Team RWBY.

There was a light knock on the door as the girls sat on their bunk beds and talked about everything that had happened. They were all just happy to be alive after the attack and even happier to see Yang cheerful as always. They all looked at each other confused as Blake got up, walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh! Hello Nathaniel." Blake said quietly with a smile.

"Hello Ms. Belladonna. May I come in?" he said, returning the smile.

"I don't see why not." She said as she walked back to her bed. He walked in and immediately removed his fedora.

"Hello girls. I hope you are all feeling better from earlier, especially you Ms. Long." He said looking over all of them and then looking at Yang.

"Much better," replied Yang, who got up, walked over to him and hugged him, "Thank you for saving me and my team."

"It was nothing, really." She smiled at him and he returned the smile as he hugged her back and let her walk back to her bed.

"So, I know this has been a terrible 48 hours. I wish we could have met under better circumstances and I know that the information I gave you was sparse, and I apologize for that. Basically, I am now your mentor. I will train all four of you to make sure you are the greatest huntress's and team that Beacon has ever seen. I will discuss the training at lunch around noon, sound good?"

All of them nodded in agreement as he continued, "Also, you can email me anytime or come and see me. I've had my own custom dorm for a couple of years and it's on the floor above, two doors to the right. You can also look for this pattern on the door," he said as he motioned to the flame design on his coat. "If you need anything, do contact me, I am here to help and am more than always cooped up in that room. Questions?"

The girls looked at each and shook their heads.

"Then have a good evening ladies." He said with a nod and smile as walked out of their room.

"Wow, this is just…. Ugh, it's so much" Ruby said, falling back on her bed.

"Yeah, but at least he's being really nice about it, easing us into this." Blake said while reading a book on Beowolfs.

"I still have so many questions for him though, I mean what the hell happened to his old team? And why do we need a mentor?" Weiss said while writing down some quick notes.

"I don't know, but you can't blame him Weiss. It seemed like it was something really traumatic." Ruby said.

"Wait, why do you say that?" Yang asked.

"Oh, we forgot to mention that. Well, we asked him about his old team when we made camp, while you were still unconscious. His eyes seemed to glaze over in pain and agony." Blake said, looking up at Yang. "He really does not want to talk about it, but he might come around. I mean, I did with you three."

"True," Yang said as she laid down on her bed.

"And now Yang has a crush on him." Weiss said with a smirk, which was met with a death stare from Yang.

"No, I don't, it's just he did a lot to keep me alive, which is very appreciative." She said as Ruby peered from the top bunk down at her sister.

"So, you do have a crush o- AH!" Ruby screamed as Yang pulled her down and started to rumble with her.

Nathaniel walked back into his room, put his weapon on the rack along with his small knives. He hung his hat and trench coat up and crashed on the couch. The room was really three dorms connected by taking down the walls between them. This way no one could live next to him and the whole floor was barely used with only one other team living on the hall at the other end. He breathed slowly over everything that happened in the past two days and the new responsibilities and challenges that awaited him. He slowly drifted off to sleep, not having any as he stayed up all night on watch because they needed the rest more than he did that night.

_He stood in the Forever Fall surrounded by Team NATR. Adom and Taliesin were goofing off five feet in front of him and Rayne. He watched and chuckled at his friends while Rayne grabbed his hand and kissed his arm. _

_Rayne was wearing a green shirt with cut sleeves at the elbows for better mobility and dark red, nearly black shorts with her katana that could morph into a repeating crossbow, on her dark green belt. Her skin complexion nearly matched Nate's and walked in stride with him. While they had only been dating for a few months, they were both head over heels for eachother and he wouldn't have it any other way. _

_Adom was wearing his orange and sky blue jacket with blue jeans, which contracted against his darker skin, his tailing swinging around and whacking Taliesin on purpose. His spear rested on his back like Nathaniel's weapon, being able to transform to a RPG at any moment. _

_Taliesin had on a grey shirt with jeans and wearing his armored gauntlets. What made them unique were the longs blades that came out on top with pistols on the bottom. 'This whole team is the most versatile team at Beacon' Nathaniel thought as they walked along. There were reports of more Grimm in the area and the new students needed it cleared to get Red Sap. _

_All of a sudden, he heard a rustle and a Beowolf lunged through a bush. Rayne pushed him out of the way and-_

He woke with a startle and was breathing very quickly. _The same fucking nightmare_ he thought to himself as he sat up, lowered his head and covered his eyes His last day with his team had haunted him for the three years he had been without them, having nightmares about their deaths, how he saw each of them slaughtered and always wondered why he was alive. He quickly got up, threw on his coat, boots and fedora, climbed out the window and jumped up to the roof. The cool night breeze nipped at him, trying to a find a way to his skin. The moon illuminated him from the back as he looked out to Forever Fall. _One day my friends,_ he thought to himself as he breathed slowly.

Yang could not sleep. She had nearly died because she was not paying attention and was overcome with fear. She knew she had to use that fear to her advantage, but it would be a struggle. She knew her teammates could not sleep as well; after she and Ruby tussled, they all talked about what had happened. She could hear fear in Ruby's voice as she talked about how the Beowolf had almost killed her, the hurt in Blake that she had not heard the advancing enemies and allowed herself to be injured, the worry in Weiss about how easily they had been defeated.

Yang looked out the window and saw a long shadow. She quietly threw on her gear, walked out the door to the rooftop access to investigate and to her surprise saw Nathaniel standing there.

"Hello Mr. Empyrean." She said, making him turn around and smile at her.

"Good evening Yang. What brings you to the roof this evening?"

"Trouble sleeping. You?"

"Nightmare. Always the same."

"Yeah, the girls filled me in on you. Was it about your team?"

Nathaniel nodded slowly. "It always has been."

"I'm sorry to hear that Nate" she said as she stood next to him and listened to him breath slowly.

"I always come out at night. It's always peaceful and quiet. Let's me clear my head, you know?" he asked, looking down at her. He had a few inches on her, like the rest of the Team, but he couldn't help his lingering gaze. She was absolutely beautiful to him, from her long flowing golden hair, her soft lilac eyes to her shapely figure.

"Honestly, this is the first time I've had a bad dream in a long while. Everything that happened just scared me and it still does."

"Death called for you, yet you ran away because you had more to live for. I know that feeling all too well. Being a knight means we get the hardest missions, and I have plenty of scars to show for it."

"I bet." She said matter of factly, making Nathaniel chuckle.

"Well, you have classes pretty soon," he said looking at his watch, "you need rest Yang."

"Alright, well, have a good night Nathaniel." She said, squeezing his arm and walking away.

"You too" he said as he watched her open the door and smiled at her.


	4. Okay, look, I can Explain

**Alright ladies and gents, Chapter 3 is here. Working on Chapter 9 now, but there is a hitch: my university starts back up next Monday, so I'm doing my best to concentrate on the story to get it done on time so that y'all don't have to wait for later chapters. Also, I'm now gonna publish chapters every Monday and Friday, instead of randomly dropping chapters. As always, I hope you guys enjoy and do leave reviews so that I can improve in any way. I appreciate it guys! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Team RWBY sat at the table silently as they waited for noon to roll around. Ruby was almost asleep while Weiss, who was sitting next to her, was eating slowly, their backs to the windows. Across from them, Blake was reading as Yang stared off in the distance. There was the usual commotion and chatter in the eating area. The door opened to new students, teams JNPR, CRDL and Nathaniel, who walked over to the girls.

"Good afternoon ladies," he said as he sat between Ruby and Weiss, taking his hat off and nudging Ruby on purpose to wake her up, "How are we doing this Monday?"

They all grumbled different answers as he sat a small notepad and pen on the table. He was wearing his full ensemble including his weapon, which was drawing some looks. _My work is cut out for me_ he thought to himself with a smile as he looked around at them.

"Okay, so I know I told I wanted to talk more about training and I will be brief. Starting this Wednesday, each of you will have an hour long training session with me. Starting at six, it will be Weiss, Blake, Yang then Ruby. Thus, each of you will have enough time to complete homework and study. Then, on Saturdays we will have team trainings that will be about two to four hours in length that start at ten. Now, if I am called away on a mission then training is cancelled. Got it?" he asked, not expecting much.

"How come in that order?" Yang asked.

"No clue, just kind of randomized it."

"Well, I have no problems with it. I do have a question though; what kind of weapon does your blades turn in to?" Weiss asked quizzically.

"Ah, you mean Somber Azure," he said as he pulled his double-bladed weapon off his back and laid it slowly across the table, "well, it turns into an old lever action repeater rifle." He said as he folded the weapon in half and pulled the hilts down, causing the blades to mesh into one long barrel. "To get another shot off, I have to pull this lever down," he motioned to the area around the trigger and pulled it down, "to cock in a new bullet. It's slow but it's much more accurate, giving me time to line up shots a lot better than other semi-automatic weapons."

"I noticed that in the forest" Ruby said sleepily, drifting back off to sleep.

"Yeah, you nailed about six Beowolf in a row with head shots. Impressive." remarked Blake.

"Why thank you. Anything else before I head out and let you girls get back to your," he said slowly as he looked around, "usual activities?"

"Hi guys!" exclaimed Nora as she and the rest of team JNPR approached the table. "Who's your new friend?!" causing a chuckle from Nathaniel. He looked up at all four of them and smiled.

"Ah, team JNPR. So good to finally meet you four, I'm Nathaniel Empyrean," he said as he stood with a smile and extended his hand to Jaune.

"Hi Nathan, I'm Ja-"he was saying with an extended arm to Nathaniel when he cut him off.

"Oh I know, Jaune Arc, team leader," he turned and looked to Jaune's right, "and Pyrrha Nikos, I've heard much about you, the pleasure is all mine." He said and looked at the final two members, "And Nora and Ren. Nice to finally meet you four." He said as they all looked at him in confusion.

"Um, Ruby?" Jaune asked quietly as Nathan talked to the other members.

"Hm?" Ruby mumbled through closed eyes.

"How does he know us when he just met us?"

"Long story that I will inform all four of you on when the time is right." Nathan said, over hearing their conversation.

"Well, I need to get going." Weiss said as she got up and walked two feet before running into team CRDL and Cardin.

"Hang on Weiss, where are you headed? Back to class, or to get away from your shit team and friends?" he said, making the rest of his team chuckle. Nathan overheard and watched the exchange.

"Move Cardin." Weiss said as she moved to his left only to be blocked by Russel.

"Now, who is your new friend?" Cardin said, walking over to Nathaniel and meeting his cold gaze. The rest of the eating area had gotten quiet and were now watching the exchange, especially the other teams.

"I suggest you leave her be." Nathan said in a hushed tone to Cardin.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make sure you won't bother anyone else, period."

"Yeah, and what makes you think you can do that?" Cardin asked, reaching for the fedora. Yet before anyone from team RWBY or JNPR could react, Nathan grabbed his arm, pulled him close and with his free hand slammed Cardin's head on the table, letting his arm go then punching him square in the jaw, sending him against the wall. Russel charged at him and Nathaniel grabbed his arm and threw him face-first against the wall. Sky jumped in the air for a kick but Nathan stepped back and kicked him square in the chest, kneed him in the stomach, grabbed the back of his head and punched him. This whole exchange gave Dove a chance to pull out his sword, which he slashed at Nathaniel, cutting his cheek and sending him reeling.

Nathaniel touched his cheek, saw the crimson on his fingers and looked at Dove with a deathly stare. He charged at Dove and slid under his slash on his knees, stood up in front of him, grabbed his throat and choke slammed him through one of the windows. He walked over to Cardin, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him hard against the wall.

"You will not bother anyone again, understood?" he said through gritted teeth, with Cardin nodding in understanding. "If you do, so help me God, I will make sure you and your entire team are in so much pain that you will be begging for death! Understood?!" yelled Nathaniel, again getting a nod from Cardin and now from Russel and Sky. He let go of Cardin, walked over to the broken window, reached outside, grabbed Dove and threw him back inside on the floor. At this point team CRDL got up slowly and walked back to their table.

"Oh man, Glinda is gonna kill me." Nathaniel said as he walked over to Weiss, who had been standing and watching the entire fight. "You okay Weiss?"

"You didn't have to do that." She remarked, noticing the blood dripping down his cheek.

"Yes, but they were being assholes. And I heard about what happened last year. They won't continue it anymore." He said as he watched them limp back to their seats slowly.

"Forgive me for reacting harshly, but I feel compelled to protect you four and anyone else, thus my actions." He said, causing a glimmer of a smile to come across Weiss.

"Well, thank you. Oh, and your cheek," She said as she turned and walked out. Yang got up, walked over to Nathaniel and pressed a napkin to his cheek. Nathaniel smiled at the gesture, moved her hand and held the napkin to his cheek.

"Thank you Yang. I must be going team, remember training and classes and all those good things. Good day girls, team JNPR." Nathaniel said as he grabbed his hat, put it on his head and grabbed his weapon. Right as he was about to leave he turned, looked at Cardin, morphed his weapon into the rifle, aimed and shot a piece of meat that Cardin was about to eat, startling him. Nathaniel grinned at the reaction and couldn't help but feel like a bit of a badass.

Later on, Nathaniel was in his room around midnight, on his bed, thinking of the encounter and how it could have gone differently until he realized something_. Did I leave my damn notepad on the table?_ he thought. He quickly looked around his nightstand and also in his trenchcoat and realized that it was missing. _Nathaniel you fucking idiot_ he thought as he put his coat and boots on and grabbed his lock picking tools; Adom had taught him in their first month of friendship how to pick a lock with a screwdriver and some bobby pins. He leaned out his window, climbed out of his window and descended to team RWBY's window. He peered inside and saw it on a desk and very quickly went to work picking the lock and opening the windows yet realized that all four girls were looking at him from their beds.

Nathaniel looked around and chuckled nervously, "Hey girls, how's your evening b- WHOA!" he said as each girl grabbed him and threw him into their room.

Earlier:

Yang watched Nathaniel leave after taking the shot at Cardin, giggling as she witnessed Cardin shaking because of the whole ordeal. RWBY and JNPR had been watching everything and could not believe what they had witnessed.

"Holy crap he took care of team CRDL no problem," said an astonished Ruby.

"It was quite impressive, as if he could predict their next move." Pyrrha said in agreement.

"Yes, until Dove cut him," Ren stated.

"And made him pay for it." Yang countered as she looked across the table at Ruby then down at it and noticed a small notepad. _Hm, Nathaniel must have left_ _it_ Yang thought as she grabbed it_. I wonder why he even brought it_ she thought as Ruby now looked at what Yang was holding.

"When did you get a notepad?" Ruby asked.

"Nathaniel left it along with his pen."

"Let's take a look inside," said Ruby mischievously.

"Hm…. Why not." Yang said as she flipped it open, Ruby hopping over the table and sitting next to her sister to peer with her. They both looked confused as to what was written and then slightly hurt. Blake realized this, looked up from her book and at both of them.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to tell Weiss about this," said Ruby as she and Yang got up, said their goodbyes to JNPR, and went to Weiss with Blake in tow.

"He wrote what?!" Weiss exclaimed in the hallway outside her classroom.

"Shush Weiss!" Ruby said quietly as they four stood in a circle, "He said things about all of us in here."

"Guys, these are probably his notes on us. We shouldn't be reacting like this," Blake said, looking at her teammates and shaking her head in disapproval. In the notepad, Nathaniel had written things about each member, such as how Weiss was stuck up, she herself was emotionally unattached and how both Yang and Ruby were easily distracted and kind. "Why couldn't he have been more forward about this? And why aren't you more upset Blake?" Weiss asked, bewildered at her friend and hurt that their new friend, who had just protected her, had decided to write such things about her.

"Look Weiss, we are all upset, but he should be able to explain himself if we go and talk to him." Ruby said, trying to calm her down.

"Oh no, he is coming to us," Weiss said as she grabbed the notepad and threw it in her bag. "I'll make him come to us."

Ruby looked down about the sudden change in events and could feel how her teammates felt; hurt, a tad bit betrayed at the fact that Nathaniel was so sweet yet was criticizing them so badly in his writings.

"Hey girls, why the long faces?" Sun said as he and Neptune approached them, putting a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Nothing, just stuff with a friend." Yang replied.

"Ah, you mean the one that beat team CRDL's ass in the cafeteria?" Neptune asked as he walked over to Weiss and winked at her.

"Yes, same one, and he is gonna have to answer to us." Weiss said defiantly.

Presently:

"Okay, look, I can explain." Nathaniel said as he stood up. The four of them had thrown him across their room and were now standing, their backs to the open window.

"Please do, because I am really pissed at this." Weiss said shortly.

He looked Weiss dead in her eyes and stated "How else was I to start the training process with you four? Hm? Just think of something off the top of my head that you have to train on? No. This was for me for first impressions of this team."

"Why were you so harsh?" Ruby asked in soft and sweet tone that nearly broke Nathan's heart.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I wrote," he said as he grabbed his notepad, "but those were my observations. All of you are great fighters, but there are little things that need improvement. Weiss, you have to stop acting snobbish and get in flow with your team. Blake, you have to open up more so that your team can be more in sync with you. Yang and Ruby, you have to focus more at all times. You four cannot be announcing your attacks to whoever your fighting; you have to be able to fight and be on the same wave length so that Ruby doesn't have to tell you guys who attacks all the time. Did y'all even look at the rest of the damn notepad?"

They all shook their heads, he shook his, flipped some pages and threw it at Ruby. "Look."

Each of them peered at what was written. Nathaniel had written how to improve them, their positives and what made them unique in a good way.

"I understand that I should have been more open with y'all. But those were my personal notes. I made them because I'm not used to having to teach other people. And here I am with you four: the best team in Beacon, and I somehow have to make you better than what you already are. Trust me, those things I wrote are nit-picky at best. Hell, I'm afraid I'm gonna make you four much worse." Nathaniel said, looking down and sighing.

"Why would you say that?" Yang asked as she and her teammates realized the mistake they had made.

"I'll be upfront," he said in a down and slow tone, "I saw each of my team members die in mere minutes. I was squad leader, thus the pressure I have to do this and live with that guilt. Honestly, I don't want to see you four get hurt because I said one thing and then it completely backfires and-" he stopped as his voice began to shake and wiped away tears forming in eyes.

"Sorry for getting emotional," he said as he walked forward and held his hand open for the notepad. Instead each girl hugged him at the same time, causing a wave of emotion to come over Nathaniel as he did his best to hug them back. As he let go and they did as well, he could see the sadness replaced with happiness.

"Look, I understand that it's hard to trust a guy who randomly comes to you and says 'Hey, I'm gonna be helping ya out for a while!', but trust me, that is what I am here for. As I said, these were for me to observe you as time went on and I meant no insults. I understand if you are mad at me, but that is the truth. I'm sorry you guys had to find this and I'm sorry you were all hurt in some way. But I promise you this," he said as he looked at each of them, 'I will make you the best team Beacon has ever seen," he said with confidence to them.

"I think I speak for all four of us when I say that we are sorry for getting as upset as we did," Ruby said, motioning to all four of them, "You're right Nathaniel: It's just been us for a year and we have gone through so much. To have someone new all of sudden is jarring, and while you have been nice, to all of a sudden see that you wrote those things was shocking, but we overreacted. We're sorry Nathaniel." She said as her teammates nodded in agreement.

"Well, thank you ladies, I appreciate that. Um, I will be around if need be, but if I don't see you tomorrow I will see you Wednesday, okay ladies?" he said as they nodded at him, "Okay, well good night," he said as he gently grabbed his notepad from Yang, opened the door and walked back to his room.

"Well, I feel terrible, again," said Ruby as she crawled back into bed.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Weiss said as she laid on her pillow.

Blake nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's a shame that happened to him."

Yang just laid on her bed quietly, waiting for the small chatter to die down and for her teammates to fall back asleep.

_He saw the claw enter her stomach and another slash her across the chest. Nathaniel dashed forward and cleaved the Beowolf in two as he grabbed Rayne._

"_Oh my God Rayne! No!" he yelled as Adom and Taliesin came to them._

"_Oh no," Adom said as looked at Rayne, her blood sharply contrasting against her green shirt._

_Nathaniel took her hand and squeezed it gently as she looked at him, blood slowly coming out of her mouth, "N-Nathaniel, I'm s-scared" she stammered as he kissed her forehead slowly._

"_It'll be okay baby," he said as Taliesin quickly took out a medical bag and applied bandages and gauze to her open wounds. He looked at Nathaniel and whispered "She's lost too much". Nathaniel held her tighter as her blood mixed with her tears and stained his jacket._

"_Nathaniel, p-please…" she said as she slowly drifted off._

"_Rayne, oh God no! Rayne!"_

He stood on the rooftop, his eyes red from the crying. His screaming had probably awoken a lot of students, so he quickly moved to the rooftop. He heard the door open and close as Yang approached him.

"Nathaniel, was that you who screamed?"

He nodded and turned to her as she gasped at his eyes, "Oh, Nathaniel, what happened?"

"I saw her die again Yang, I saw her in my arms…" he trailed off as more tears ran down his cheeks. She hugged him tightly, not knowing what to say and was pleasantly shocked when he hugged her back tightly. She rubbed his back slowly and cooed him quietly.

"It's okay Nathaniel, its okay," she said as he buried his head into her shoulder and wept quietly.

Slowly, he picked his head up, looked her in the eyes, whispered a thank you, swallowed and sat down. He breathed slowly as she sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He looked up at the stars while she looked at him: she owed him her life, but there was much more. She had slowly fallen for him because he was handsome, tried to be funny and also had a huge heart, wanting to care for everyone while living with the pain of watching his team perish. She had fallen for him and wanted to tell him, but she had a feeling his mind was elsewhere.

"You need anything?" she asked him quietly.

"No, this is perfect," he said, looking down to meet her eyes, wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulled her closer to him, smiled at her and looked back at the stars.


	5. You're Being Serious?

**Alright, Chapter 4! Thank you for the 250+ views and 100+ visitors, I do hope everyone is enjoying the story. This is a slow chapter, i.e. character development and no fighting, lots of talking. As I stated before, I begin my junior year of university on Monday, but I will do my best to forge ahead, I'm already done with Chapter 9 and working on 10. Thanks for everything guys and do remember to drop a fav, review and follow!**

Chapter 4

Tuesday came and went, with Nathaniel running into the girls as they profusely apologized to him again about what happened. He simply smiled at them and told them not to worry and where to meet him on Wednesday. That day was finally here as he sat at the edge of the Emerald Forest with a small table in front of him and a chair across from the one he currently occupied. He sat there and waited until he heard footsteps and saw Weiss coming toward him.

"Ah, hello Weiss. How are you today?" he said as he got up and pulled her chair out for her.

"I'm doing well Nathaniel. You?" she said as she sat down slowly and watched him sit down across from her.

"Quite well, thank you. So, ready to discuss?"

"What are we discussing?"

"You, everything I've noticed and everything written down."

"Oh, okay, go ahead then."

"Very well. Weiss, what I see with you is-"

"Do you have a scar?" Weiss asked, motioning toward Nathaniel's cheek. A line that was a bit lighter than his complexion ran across his right cheek, under his right eye, for one inch. He nodded and stated quickly "From Dove. May I continue?" he asked in return, receiving a nod and continued.

"Weiss, you are one hell of a fighter and tactician. You believe you know what is best for your team. At the same time, you think that your way is the best way and show that criticizing others or getting on them about certain things. You see how this can be detrimental?"

Weiss sat quietly as Nathaniel continued, "Now, I'm not trying to be mean or insulting, but did your family have some kind of impact on you?"

"You're implying that my family was mean and cold hearted to me."

"I'm sorry if it comes out that way, but what I am asking is being raised in such a household affect you? Because you rebel in your own ways, yet get upset when certain things don't fall in your lap."

"It did affect me. I did grow up lonely because my family was always so busy dealing with the company and the White Fang. This," she motioned to her ponytail, "is a small act of defiance. I do want things to go my way and when they don't it annoys me, like when-"

"When Ruby was made team leader. You saw her as a young, energetic, spontaneous kid that got picked over someone with experience. And you still have problems with Ruby about it; you don't address it directly with her, but you still have doubts about her. More or less, you became the woman that your clothing represents: ice cold, yet still warming and caring to a degree."

Weiss sat there and listened to everything Nathaniel said and took it in slowly. What he said was on point and then some.

"What should I do?" Weiss asked, almost pleading in a way to stop herself from being this way.

"Personally, you shouldn't let go of the icy persona nor the force of curiosity. That shows your care for your team; you bugged me because you wanted to make sure there was no way I was gonna hurt your team. At the same time, you need to explain to Ruby how you still feel and listen to her; even though you may disagree with certain things she says, she still has the final say, which is especially important on the battlefield."

Weiss nodded her head slowly to everything Nathaniel had said and took it to heart. She didn't need to change completely, just listen more. She may have an idea about a situation, but others may know better.

"Anything else?"

"Not at all snow queen," Nathaniel said with a smile, "go get some rest." He said as he got up and pulled her chair out for her.

"Thanks for the advice." She said with a genuine smile.

"Hey, anytime. And if you need any more advice or someone to talk to, just come see me. I get rather lonely in my room," Nathaniel said with a smile back as she walked away. He returned to his seat and waited for Blake.

Blake walked over to the table, greeted Nathaniel, let him pull out the chair and sat across from him.

"So, Blake, I take it Weiss had a nice chat with y'all?"

"Kinda, she told us what to expect and that's about it."

"Ah, good. Shall we get started?"

"What will we start with?"

"Anything and everything I see with you Blake. And the most important thing is that you need to let go of the stigma of the White Fang."

Blake immediately tensed up. After the incident in the harbor at the end of their first semester, Ozpin questioned her about her involvement, heavily implying she was somehow still involved. Nathaniel saw her tension and hovered his left hand over her right.

"Blake… I know this is difficult to talk about and I know how you feel and how others feel. I'm not Ozpin; I have full faith in you," he said gently with a small smile, trying to get her to relax, "and so does your team."

Blake did her best to relax at what Nathaniel was doing but struggled, "I know Nate. It's just…. hard."

"You left a lot of frie-, well, associates behind. I will hopefully never have to know what that feels like, but I understand the difficulty. Thus why you are so closed to everyone."

"Yeah, I know. It's just… going from the group to here was so quick, I haven't had much time to readjust."

"Thus your fascination with books. They are the worlds you want to escape to or the pools of knowledge that you wish to drink from."

"Nice wording," she said with a smile.

"Ah, I do my best. What you have to understand is that keeping this closed off can hurt in every which way. Don't get me wrong; I don't want you to tell us your life story, but I do want you to be more open. Talk more, get to know your teammates better and communicate more on the field of battle. Being a faunus means you can do certain things, such as your clone ability or the fact that you are more agile than your other teammates."

"How did you know about my semblance?" Blake asked curiously.

Nathaniel smiled at the question, "Blake, I know a majority of things about you four, including your semblances. But, back to my point, instead of shooting an enemy, if a teammate is in front of you, why not roll off their back, or launch off them to close the gap? You can do it so much quicker and easier than they could."

Blake smiled as the thoughts rolled through her head, which were quickly cut off by what Nathaniel said next, "Also, it's nice to have a significant other."

"What significant other?"

"Really?" Nathaniel said, looking her in the eyes and sitting back, waiting for a response. Blake sat their quietly, mulling over Sun, another faunus who she had developed feelings for since she met him at the harbor the day they attacked the White Fang and Torchwick.

"Blake, having someone to fight for is one of the best things a Hunteress can have. It gives you a reason to keep fighting and someone to come back to," Nathaniel said with importance. Blake looked at him and saw the hurt she saw on the first night at the campfire; he once had something to fight for, but didn't anymore.

"That's why you screamed? Because the ones you fought for are gone?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, but know I have you four to fight for," he said, sadness in his eyes but with a smile on his face, "So, overall, just open up more and keep reminding yourself why you're fighting. It will make you show more care when it seems as if you don't and will make it easier on the battlefield for you and your teammates to bounce off each other and use each other," Nathaniel said as he got up and pulled her chair out.

"Thank you Nate," Blake said with a smile, "and don't ever stop fighting for your old team. You have to carry on their memories."

"I know," Nathaniel said slowly as she squeezed his shoulder and walked away. He sat back down and breathed slowly, _I just hope I can live long enough to give them a proper legacy to be remembered by_ he thought to himself.

"Yang, how are you today?" Nathaniel said as he got up and pulled out her chair.

"Hey Nathaniel!" she said excitedly as she hugged Nathaniel and took her seat as he went to his and sat down.

"What have you been up to Yang?"

"Nothing much, how's your cheek?" she asked as she leaned over a bit and motioned to his cheek.

"I'm all good, thanks," Nathaniel said, "so, ready for a nice little chat?"

"Always with you," Yang said sweetly. _She really must have a crush on me _Nathaniel thought as he flipped over to his page on her. _God I hope I didn't just fuck that up _Yang thought to herself as she watched him look over his notes.

"Honestly Yang, I don't have that many problems with you. Unlike Weiss, who just needs to listen more, and Blake, who had problems with her past, you don't really have anything against you-"

"Awesome!"

"Except for the fact that you are easily distracted."

Yang sat their quietly and looked at Nathaniel and only let out a tiny _oh_ to what he said.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I just didn't expect that," she said quietly as she lowered her head.

"Oh, Yang, don't be ashamed," he said as he rubbed her hand with his. She slowly looked up with a smile and he smiled back.

"Honestly Yang, you don't have anything to be ashamed about. The main problem with the team is interpersonal communication, then there are little problems with each member. As I said, Weiss needs to open up and Blake needs to trust more. You need to calm it down a tad and focus more. As I told Weiss, don't let go of yourself, just make little changes to improve yourself and also improve the group as a whole," he said as he returned his gaze to her beautiful face and deep lilac-colored eyes.

He had started to fall for her the moment he saw her in team RWBY's room but couldn't tell her. Even though he knew she felt the same way, he couldn't let his feelings get in the way and didn't think it would be appropriate to Ozpin.

"So, keep up the energy, but focus it so that I can be better all around."

"More or less, yeah, that's about it. The only other thing is your fighting; being only a close quarter's combatant limits you, but Ruby will find ways to make you fit into a system that works."

"Anything else Nate?"

Nathaniel shook his head, "No Yang, not really. Keep caring and protecting those who are close to you. Focus, don't let your mind wonder too much," he said to her as he pulled her chair up and she stood up.

"Well, I'll go ahead and get Ruby down here. I'll see you later Nate. Oh, and, if you ever want to talk about your nightmares, I'm here okay?" she said quietly.

"Or you can come see me or email me," Nathaniel rebutted with a smile.

"I'll take you up on the offer," Yang said as she hugged and smiled at Nathaniel then walked away. Nathaniel sat back down and typed out a quick email to Ozpin, arranging for a quick meeting.

"Ms. Rose, how are you this evening?" Nathaniel said as he got up to greet Ruby and pull her chair out.

"Good Nathan, you?"

"Doing well, thank God there are no mosquitos out and about, though I am getting tired."

"Don't blame you. The others tell me their meetings with you went well." She said in her delicate voice with a bit of caution thrown in; _Maybe she's nervous about what I'll say _Nathaniel thought.

"Aye, they have gone well, and yours will most definitely take the longest, for better and worst."

"Okay, well, why not start with the positive."

"Well, you're a helluva fighter and you care a lot for your team. The fact that you are both short and long range is really good for your team."

"Yeah, the others told me you said that about them, in different forms…" Ruby trailed off, now becoming worried.

"Well, Ruby, your youth and energy is also a bonus…," he sighed as he prepared for her reaction, "but there are a few little things that you are messing up as leader."

"Oh…" Ruby said quietly.

"Not saying your bad Ruby, it's just you don't have as much experience and you still have more to learn. While you have taken down a member of the Cinder's group that doesn't mean you are already an expert."

While Ruby let sink in what was said, Nathaniel reflected on what had happened last semester: Cinder, supposed leader of the White Fang and another group led by Roman Torchwick, and two of her lieutenants, Mercury and Emerald, infiltrated Beacon as students from another university during the Vytal Festival held in Vale. Thankfully, they were caught during the tournament, but Cinder and Mercury escaped while Emerald was put in custody. Nate was away on an extermination mission with an old friend when it happened.

"What am I doing wrong?" Ruby finally asked.

"You need more interpersonal communication among your teammates and you say who is going to attack, letting your enemies know who will be attacking. Also, you're age difference is a bit of a hindrance, as is the fact that you don't know Weiss and Blake that well. To be fair, they have been closed off and you have done your best with certain activities, but more needs to be done. As leader, you need to lead on and off the battlefield and it seems at points you struggle with that."

Ruby was shocked at what was being told to her because she did not expect it. Everything seemed fine in the team, but obviously Nathaniel thought otherwise.

"You mean like in the forest-"

"Aye, like in the forest. Yang was distracted and knocked out. While you tried to direct Weiss and Blake, you did it in such a way that it nearly cost you your life when you got distracted yourself. This is what our training will be about: better communication, prep, teamwork, etc. I'm sorry for being so blunt Ruby, but I felt that this was the best way to tell you."

"Do you think I should be leader?" Ruby asked him, staring him down and looking for something in his gaze to give a hint. Surprisingly, he smiled at the question, which eased her mind a bit.

"Of course I do. Only you could control these three and know them in and out. It's just the finer points that you need to work on is all, and that is what I'm here for okay?"

Ruby nodded her head in agreement and asked "Anything else Nathaniel?"

Nate shook his head. "Nah, here I was thinking this would turn into an argument and instead you understand my critique, which is nice. Ruby, you have so much potential and energy that is truly boundless. You just need to turn that back into your team and you guys will be among the greatest." Nate yawned and looked at his watch, "Damn, 9:45. If you don't mind, I'm getting rather sleepy. Is there anything else on your mind?" he said as he got up and walked over to her.

"No," she said quietly, looking down at her lap. She heard him walk over to her and felt his hands gently rest on her shoulders.

"I know it sucks to hear someone else say you struggle as a leader. I understand that you were put in a bit of an odd spot by being made leader and having to take on new responsibilities. Its okay Ruby, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You are a great leader, friend and sister to the three of them. You just need to work on certain things, which we will discuss on Saturday, okay?"

Ruby looked up and saw Nathaniel looking down at her and smiling at her, causing her to smile back. "Thank you Nathan," she said as he pulled her chair out.

"Anytime Ruby, anytime," he said as he walked with her back to the academy.

"Back to your room?" she asked as they entered the dormitory.

"No, I need to speak to Ozpin on some matters. I mainly wanted to make sure you got back here A-Okay. Don't worry about leading them Ruby: they need someone young and energetic to do it. They also need someone to relate to, which you certainly can do for them. Just watch over them and open up lines of communication, okay?" Nathaniel said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled.

"You got it."

"Perfect. Have a good evening Ms. Rose," he said, hugging her and heading out the door.

"And you wanted to see me this late because?" Ozpin asked, a bit tired and annoyed with his knight.

"Just a question that would be better asked in person: am I allowed to date a student I am mentoring?" Nathaniel asked as Ozpin looked at him over his cup as he took a sip of whatever was in it.

"You're being serious Nathaniel?"

"Yes sir."

"Hm, well, I can't say I necessarily object, as long as they are over 18. Does this involve Ms. Long?" Ozpin asked as Nathaniel couldn't help but grin.

"Possibilidad," Nathaniel said with a smirk, "Thank you sir." He said as he walked away.

"Just be careful not to get to drawn in or show favoritism. We would definitely not want that."

Nathaniel turned back to answer him, "You know me sir, I would never do such a thing," he said as he left the office, truly happy for the first time in a long while.


	6. All of Us are Going to Have Bruises

**Alright guys, Chapter 5! Action and (hopefully well written) comedy! Chapter 10 is all done which means I am starting to hit the end… and I also realize that I have to post Chapter 6 on Friday, which doesn't give me much time to write. So, I hate to do this, but I'm changing the schedule again and I will only post one new chapter every Wednesday. I'm so sorry to do this, I really am, but to give me time to write, edit, go to classes, homework, etc. it must be done. So, Chapter 6 Friday, 7 Wednesday, etc. Also, I was thinking of continuing this story in some way, tell me what would you think of somehow extending its lifespan, cause I have some ideas… As always, drop a review to tell me how I screwed up or a fav if you really like it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Saturday morning came as team RWBY stood where they had met with Nathaniel a few days ago. They chit-chatted about various things and waited for him to show up.

"You guys nervous?" Blake asked as she stood next to Yang.

"I'm more curious than anything else, especially after the meetings we had with him," Ruby said as she looked at her teammates. Ruby had been instilled with a new sense of confidence and yearning to learn from Nathaniel. She had talked more with Weiss and Blake and in turn they had started to open up a bit. Ruby and her teammates had seemed happier as Nathaniel walked up to them, wearing his combat gear without his hat but with black fingerless gloves.

"Good morning girls. Ready to go?" Nathaniel said to them with an air of confidence and anticipation.

"I guess. What exactly are we doing Nathan?" Yang asked curiously, noting his pose and the way he was talking.

Nathaniel grinned at the question, "Well, first we train and then I'll chat with your four. Now, your first training is simple," he said as he removed his trench coat and looked at them, "no weapons, just fists. Attack me."

Team RWBY looked at each other in confusion until Weiss finally shrugged and charged at Nathaniel. He ducked under her punch and tripped her up, causing her to fall.

"I will warn you girls, this is really going to hurt and all of us are going to have bruises by the end of this."

As he said this, Blake jumped into the air, with Ruby sprinting with her semblance right at him. He sidestepped and tripped Ruby, causing her to tumble and slide at least 30 feet while Blake slammed her knee into his chest. Nathaniel grunted at the impact, but quickly moved forward, punching her sides, grabbing her arm and pulling her over him, slamming her into the ground. Yang suddenly attacked him from the side, punching him squarely in his ribs. Nathaniel grunted again and slid back to recover from the pain. She moved at him, swinging at his head and sides. Nathaniel bobbed and weaved, hit her with five punches to her torso, kneed her in the gut and kicked her legs out from under her. He stood holding his side as the girls slowly got up.

"Well, that was fun. Again," Nathaniel said sternly as he looked over them. He was suddenly flung 20 feet forward and on the ground as Ruby charged at him again from behind, landing a solid hit to his back. Nathaniel rolled and quickly got back up, looking surprised at her attack. Yang and Blake double teamed as Yang ran forward and Blake jumped off her shoulders, aiming a punch right at Nathaniel. He countered by grabbing Blake's fist and throwing her into the ground hard then hitting Yang square in the jaw with a roundhouse kick. Weiss jumped with Ruby, grabbed her arm, whipped Ruby around and threw her right at Nathaniel, making him roll out of the way. Ruby quickly got back up and kicked at him, but Nathaniel caught her foot, lifted her over his head and slammed her into the ground. He turned to Weiss who ran at him; Nathaniel met her with a punch to the gut, making her double over and gasp for breath.

"Not too bad, not too bad. You four still nee-"he said as he was cut off with a punch to his jaw by Yang, sending him sliding back from the force of the hit. He looked at her with a grin and watched as each teammate came around her. Ruby whispered something in Yang's ear and then matched Nathan's grin, which slowly crept onto each of her teammate's lips. Nate's face changed from confidence to concern as he prepared his body for something painful.

Yang charged at him and slid between his legs as he swung at her face, standing up behind him and punching him square in the back. As he lurched forward, Blake kicked him square in the chest and shot him back. Ruby was already there to grab his arm and flung him against a tree. Nathaniel jumped off it and kicked Ruby in the shoulder before looking up and seeing the sole of Weiss's boot as it connected and shot him back to earth. He tried his best to get up as quickly as possible, but was quickly floored again by Ruby before he rolled away and stood up. Right as he stood up, he felt the full force of team RWBY: Yang connected with a solid punch to his jaw, Blake hit with a side kick to his stomach, Ruby kicked out his legs and Weiss hit an elbow to his forehead, sending Nathaniel on his back and unconscious.

The four girls regrouped about 5 feet away and waited for him to move, yet he didn't.

"Did we just kill our mentor?" Blake asked the group.

"Possibly," Weiss said slowly as she stared at his motionless body, causing Yang to run to him.

"Ozpin is really going to kill us," Ruby said, trying to lighten the mood as they walked to him. Right as Yang got to him and pulled on his shoulder, Nathaniel held up his hand to the group. He got up slowly, put his arm over his stomach, spit out some blood and looked at the four of them. A smile came across his face and nodded to them, "I haven't had that good of an ass whooping in a long while. Fantastically done ladies, that is what I was looking for from all of you. Now, let's sit, I really need to sit," he said, much to the team's delight and laughter as they walked over to where his trench coat was and sat down on the ground.

Nathaniel leaned his head against a tree as he talked, "That was really good work ladies. You saw what needed to be done and worked together. More importantly," he said as he motioned to Weiss, "you listened and executed your leader's orders perfectly. And your leader," he said as he looked at Ruby, "did a great job of realizing the situation and coordinated a perfect attack. You," he said as he turned to Yang, "stayed focused and you," he turned to Blake, "used your agility to try and combine with Yang. Ruby used Yang to lead the attack, which made sense, and then everyone else did their part. At first, you four decided to attack whenever, but when you united and came up with a great plan, you kicked the shit out of me. On top of that, your second attacks required no communication, which is a huge improvement. If you can keep tag teaming like that without being told to, you four will be unstoppable," he said as he looked over the four of them. They were all smiling at him and he couldn't help but feel proud of himself; a week ago, they were almost killed, now they had bested him.

"Just keep working on what I have told you guys, and everything will fall into place, okay?"

They all nodded and got up as Yang and Weiss walked over to him to help him up. He gave them thanks and threw his trench coat back on as he watched them walk away happy and cheering. He couldn't help but smile as he walked back to Beacon slowly, hoping his bruises would heal over time.

A few days later, he heard a knock on his door as he was cooking himself some dinner for the evening. He and the team had healed up since their training day and he was looking to more relaxation as other knights had been assigned missions. He walked over to the door and opened it to a mad looking Weiss.

"Ah! Hello Weiss, how are-" he started to ask as she stormed past him into his room fuming.

"Ugh! I can't believe Blake would get so mad over something so little!" she yelled as she sat down on his couch, finally looking around and taking in his place.

"Wow, this is actually nice," Weiss complimented.

"Why thank you Ms. Schnee. Now what seems to be the problem with Blake?" he said as he walked over and sat next to her on the couch.

"Blake got upset because I wanted Neptune to stay the evening but didn't like the idea because Sun never could," she said upsettingly, crossing her arms and legs in frustration.

"Wait, why can't Sun?"

"To be frank, he can't blend in and look like a student…. Also, I happened to get my hands on another male uniform…"

"Ah, that's where Jaune's uniform went," Nathaniel said with a smirk as he remembered Jaune asking him about his missing uniform the day before.

"Yeah, so she's upset about all of it."

"Hm, well, best I could say is-" he started before he heard another knock at the door. He got up, walked to his door and opened to Ruby, who was looking sad.

"Aw, Ruby, what's the problem?" he said, looking down at her tear-filled eyes.

"It's Yang… She's not listening to me!" Ruby said as tears ran down her face and huddled next to Weiss on his couch, who patted her shoulder without showing concern or any emotion.

"Um, okay, give me two quick seconds and then I'll help both of you," he said as he ran to the kitchen and threw on two extra pieces of chicken to go with his, which he took off because it was done. As he came back in and was about to say something, there was another knock.

"What the bloody hell," he said to himself as he opened the door to Blake, looking upset.

"Before you even start, Weiss is here, so just sit down and no one says a word to each other," he said, looking back at Weiss who now looked doubly upset as Blake sat next to Ruby. Nathaniel threw on a cut of tilapia when he heard a light rasping and saw Yang standing in his doorway. He sighed, motioned to the couch where she sat next to Blake and threw on one more piece of chicken. Finally, he returned, closed the door and stood in front of him.

"What the hell is-" he started before all four of them broke out talking at the same time that turned to yelling. Nathaniel just watched and listened as they threw simple insults and yelled at each other. He sighed as he turned, walked back to his kitchen and prepared their meals, shaking his head and smiling to himself, _A group consisting of all girls… great job Ozpin_ he thought as the yelling got a tad bit louder and the smacks started to fly. He shook his head as he plated the chicken and fish, spreading cheese and then a simple tomato sauce. He complimented it with green beans that had been cooked in the tomato sauce and with small bits of onion.

"Dinner girls!" he yelled over them while setting out their plates, causing the four of them to come to his table quietly thus requiring him to grab two extra chairs. He stood in the corner and ate slowly as the four sat across from one another and ate, staring each other down.

"This is nice, a quiet team dinner with no problems at all… I also love how the first time you four come to me, it's because of problems, not a simple 'Hey Nate, how's it going?' or 'Wanna chill?'" he said sarcastically with a smile as they continued to stare at each other. He sighed at what was going to be a long night, sat his plate of food down and grabbed cups.

"Drinks? I have water, obviously, but I also have sweet tea."

They all mumbled _tea _in response as he got it out and poured some into all the cups and set it in front of their plates. Right as Weiss was about to cut back into her chicken, Nathaniel stood behind her and smiled at the four of them.

"Okay, simple rule: Weiss got here first, she tells me the rest of her problem. Then Ruby, Blake and finally Yang. No interrupting or anything like that, okay?"

They all nodded as he looked down at Weiss, "So Weiss, anything else?"

She shook her head and he looked at Ruby, "Okay Ruby, what happened with you and Yang?"

Ruby looked at her sister then Nate, "Well, it started today as Yang and I were talking about school. And then she stared off and I went off on her saying how she needed to listen to me and then she replied that she didn't because she was the older sister, which I countered by saying 'Ha! You were listening!' and then she hit me and…" Ruby cried small tears that Nathan could tell were fake as he looked over at Blake, who started talking over Ruby's semi-fake crying.

"Weiss as always has to have things her way, especially when it comes to our boyfrie-"

"Not true!" Weiss yelled, standing up but just as quickly being forced back down by Nathaniel, who pressed on her shoulders firmly, silencing her.

"Now you see why I stood behind you. Continue Blake," he said as he looked down at Weiss with a smirk, which she responded by sticking out her tongue at him, which he copied.

"She thinks just because she can sneak Neptune around she can do whatever with him," causing Nathaniel to raise an eyebrow, "which isn't fair to me. Why couldn't you have gotten another stupid guys uniform? Anyway I'm done," she said as she looked at Yang.

"Well, that was… interesting. Yang?" he said looking at her beautiful face that was properly shaped by her golden locks.

"I dunno, I just wasn't paying attention to Ruby, then she yelled at me, then I hit her, then she stormed off and now I'm here eating some awesome chicken." She said, nodding as she took in another bite.

"Well, thank you for the compliment. What made your mind wander and cause for you to stare off into the distance?"

'Nothing really," she said, avoiding contact with his hazel eyes and played with her food.

"Bull, you were thinking about N-" Ruby started before Yang slapped her upside the head and gave her a deathly glare, causing Ruby to hold the back of her head and semi-cry again. Nathaniel stood back as all four started at each other again, causing him to shake his head and wait.

"Enough!" Nathaniel yelled, causing all four to quiet down and turn to him.

"Weiss, it is somewhat unfair that you're trying to sneak Neptune around when Blake can't with Sun because the festival ended. Maybe you two could go on a mission to grab an extra uniform? Also, thumbs up to you Blake for being more open," he said, smiling at Blake and giving her a thumbs up as he walked over to Ruby and Yang, "Remember Weiss, you have to be fair and not expect to get everything," causing Weiss to hang her head.

"Ruby, if people have wandering minds, then they will wander about," he turned to Yang with a smile, "anything. Yang, she is your leader and you should listen to her as I have listened to you four this evening. Ruby, good on you being leader and wanting to assert that. Yang, work on your wandering mind," he said as he moved away from the four, making each look at each other.

"Blake, I should have thought ahead and gotten two of Jaune's uniforms," Weiss said, causing Blake to giggle, "You wanna go grab an extra uniform?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"Sounds great," Blake said with a smile as they both got up and ran out the door.

"Ruby, I'm sorry for not listening to you and for hitting you, I should listen to you more," Yang said while nudging Ruby's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for getting as upset as I did Yang," Ruby said with a smile as the sisters hugged and walked out of Nathaniel's place. He smiled at what had transpired, closed the door behind them and walked back to the kitchen, cleaning up. _Glad to know they are actually listening to me_ he thought as he wiped the plates off. As he finished he heard another knock, causing him to grab one of his knives: _All of them are gone… who else could it be? _he thought as he slowly approached the door and opened it, revealing all four members standing there looking at him then his knife. He awkwardly put the weapon down and stammered out, "I thought you four would've been long gone."

Yang looked at him with a smile and said, "I speak for all of us when I say thanks for listening to us and also for the food. It was really delicious." The others nodded and added their own compliments.

"Anytime girls, that's what I'm here for. Have a good evening," he said as they said their good nights and ran off. He watched them run, went back inside, closed the door and crashed on his bed.

_"Nate, leave her, we got to go! Nathan!" Adom yelled, shaking his team leader by his shoulders. Nathaniel looked up at Adom, tears running down his face and slowly nodded, setting Rayne back down on the grass and crossing her arms. He leaned down, slowly kissed her forehead, got up and looked at both of his teammates. _

_ "L-lets go," Nathaniel said quietly, grabbing his weapon and running back to Beacon with his teammates right behind him. 30 seconds later, an Ursa jumped up and pinned Taliesin. Adom quickly stopped, drew his spear and stabbed at the Ursa, with Taliesin stabbing it from below and Nathaniel helping. Finally, it died and the two rolled it off Taliesin and he quickly got up._

_ "What the hell is going on?! Why are there this many here?!" Taliesin said as the continued to run. _

_ "I don't know Tal, I don't-" Adom was replying before a Beowolf jumped from a tree and slammed him to the ground, clawing at his chest and face. Adom screamed in agony as he tried to stabbed the Grimm._

_ "Adom!" Taliesin yelled as he turned back._

_ "G-GO!" Adom yelled in pain as Nathaniel grabbed Taliesin and threw him forward._

_ "He's gone Tal! We got to move!"_

_ They both continued to run until they were forced to stop: a mass of Grimm stood in front of them, eyeing them down. Taliesin brought his blades out and Nathaniel readied his weapon. They charged at the two of them, running headlong into spinning blades and bullets as Nathan and Taliesin did their best to hold out. An Ursa Major came through and swiped at Taliesin, causing his right arm to be nearly severed while an Ursa Minor swiped at his legs, causing him to fall down. Nathaniel jumped and landed over his teammate, slashing and swiping Grimm that were coming for his teammate. The Ursa Major swiped again, causing him to jump on it and stab downward on its head. _

_ They both heard an explosion as Nathaniel looked and saw other Hunter's come, including Headmaster Ozpin. The Grimm attacked them, with Nathaniel still slashing at passing Grimm until all were gone. Ozpin ran to Nathaniel, who was kneeling next to his teammate and saw the extent of Taliesin's injuries; a nearly severed right arm, gashes on his chest and neck and bleeding from behind his legs. He was gone and then Ozpin looked down at Nathaniel, who was one of the best students at Beacon and placed a hand on his shoulder. Nathaniel looked up with lost, broken, soulless eyes at Ozpin, who kneeled next to him and hugged him tightly._

Nathaniel sighed as he looked out the window that was pattered with water, the shadows running down his body slowly. The rain had gone on all night and woke him from his memories, his nightmares. He stared out at the trees, which swayed in the wind, lost in happy and bad memories from his past. He was wearing his typical sleep wear, a long sleeved blue shirt and black pajama pants. He walked away and moved over to his bed, hoping someone would knock on his door to comfort him, but no one came. He didn't want to go and disturb team RWBY over matters like this, they needed to focus on school. He laid down and fell back asleep quickly, hoping no more nightmares would bother him.


	7. Your Past in Detail

**Chapter 6 is here for y'alls viewing pleasure and I do hope you guys enjoy it! In a recent update, I just finished writing the story (YAY!) and I'm editing through the rest of the chapters now. Again, I want to pose a question to people who really like the story: would you want to see a sequel? I don't want to reveal anything about it, thus why I'm just asking if anyone would want one. Thanks for all the views and what not!**

Chapter 6

Saturday rolled back around, and as the four stood around and waited, they were also nervous.

"Bring your weapons," Nathaniel had warned them on their Wednesday meetings, in which he congratulated them and pointed out other things. Nathaniel walked up to them with Somber Azure in his hand.

"Good morning ladies," he said, cracking his neck, whispering _ow _and rubbing his neck as he looked at each of them.

"Morning Nathaniel," they said with nervous smiles.

"You ladies okay? You seem a tad bit nervous," he said.

"Well, honestly Nathaniel, we kinda are since we are training with our weapons," Ruby said, speaking for the group.

"I promise no one will be stabbed… but it will hurt. Ready?" he said, tightening the grip on his weapon.

"I think-" Blake started until Nathaniel ran and kicked her in the chest, rocketing her back, then tripping Yang before she could react. Ruby swung with Crescent Rose, but Nathaniel ducked, turning his weapon into a claymore and hitting her in the gut with his hilt and rolled to his left. As Weiss readied a glyph Nathaniel stood up, switched back to a double-bladed weapon, struck her weapon out of her hand and tripped her up. Nathaniel looked over them and heard the groaning as they stood slowly.

"You have to understand, you must always be ready. No one or thing will ever ask if you are ready. You must be ready to fight and defend at a moment's notice because it could cost you or your teammate's lives. All of you must know what the other is thinking, what their next action will be. You are four souls that must mesh into one at a moment's notice; you've had your moments, but it cannot be just moments, it has to be al-." He said until Ruby swiped at him again, making him jump in the air to dodge, leaving him exposed to Yang, who had already jumped and punched him in the jaw, sending him back to the ground at a dizzying speed. Blake swung with her weapon but Nathaniel kicked her in the face, sending her back as Weiss used her light blue glyph to send ice toward Nathaniel, entrapping his legs in ice all the way to his knees. He formed his gun and began to shoot it as Blake charged at him, split her sword and put both blades nears his neck.

Nathaniel smiled at Blake, who smiled back because they both knew it was over.

"Not too shabby ladies, not to shabby. Ruby lead with an attack that would force me to jump, Yang met me halfway, Blake tried to smack me around, Weiss froze me and Blake got her revenge. Fantastic, now get me the hell out of this ice, my toes are going numb." He said, which earned laughter from the girls as they cracked the ice and helped him out.

"Well, that will do," he said, grabbing his weapon.

"Wait, that's it?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, you learned your lesson: to read each other and know what the others are doing at a moment's notice. Unless you want to go another round?" he said, looking at the four of them, who responded by readying themselves.

Nathaniel grinned, "Perfect" he said as he charged at them.

October came around as the girls had to study more and train more. Nathaniel was cooking up dinner for himself one night, flexing his right arm after Blake accidentally gave him a gash during training. He heard a knocking at the door and walked to it, _Oh God not again _he thought as he slowly opened the door and found all four members standing.

"Oh thank God," he said as he looked at the four of them, "Hello girls, how are you all doing this evening?" he asked as he stepped aside to let them walk in.

"We are doing good Nathaniel," Ruby said as they all took a seat on his couch.

"Good. What brings you to my humble place of living?" he asked as he walked back to the kitchen and threw on more food then walked back out to them.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about something," Weiss said.

"And that would be?" he asked as he came back out to them.

"Your past in detail," she said, looking him in his eyes as she said it.

"Might I ask why?" he asked, sounding caught off guard and leaned against the wall.

"To be fair Nathan, you know so much about us, yet we know so little about you. Yang has told us certain things…" Blake said as she saw him eye Yang.

"Oh she has now, has she?" he looking at Yang who started to look guilty, "You four are right, it is only fair. Come on, let's eat, it'll be easier to talk." He said as he walked to his kitchen and took the steak's out of the oven. He heard stomach's grumble and turned to the four, giggling at them as he plated the steaks and mashed potatoes and set it in front of them.

"Also, I finally got a fifth chair, so I can sit with you four." He said with a smile as he grabbed another chair and set it at the front of the table with the girls sitting in a semi-circle across from him.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Anything and everything?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"Alright, fair enough. I was raised in Atlas till I was ten; my parents were verbally abusive and I ran away. A year later, I saw a Hunter fighting a Grimm, his gun was on the ground as he wrestled the Grimm. I picked it up and shot the Grimm, stunning the Hunter as the Grimm had been winning that fight. He asked who I was and then he said that he'll mentor me for a year, and he did. He eventually sent me to Signal and I never saw him again."

"Who was he?" Blake asked between bites.

"Honestly I can't remember. All I remember is that and that he helped me craft my weapon."

"Why do you call it-" Yang started to ask before Nathaniel cut her off, "At first it didn't have a name but I'll get to that. Anyway, finished Signal and came here. First day here met Rayne, who I fell for instantly. She was striking to me and I had a feeling she felt the same about me. Eventually I met Adom and Taliesin, two guys who had known each other for a long while. We just happened to be paired up and that was the formation of team NATR. Adom taught me a lot about Faunus's," he said, looking at Blake, "thus why I have much more respect for them. Tal taught me about different fighting styles and Rayne showed me what it was to have someone to fight for; we started dating about seven months before her death."

"So, what happened?" Ruby asked slowly, knowing the sad part was almost there.

"Around the middle of our first semester during our second year, we were given the task to kill all Grimm in the Forever Fall so that new students could get Red Sap, which I assume you four did." He said as they nodded slowly.

"Well, we went in and were completely surprised by the number of Grimm. We were ambushed and Rayne pushed me out of the way, getting clawed and died in my arms. Adom and Tal wrenched me from her and we continued on until Adom was surprised by one from above; we heard him die as he urged us to go on. I and Tal ran until a wall of Grimm stood before us and we charged at them with nothing to lose. He was mortally wounded by an Ursa Major and minor. Eventually Oz and other Hunter's came, but it was too late," Nathaniel said, trailing off as he remembered the bloody day. The four looked at him, feeling bad for bringing it up.

"Ozpin found me covered in blood and, according to him, he never saw a man so broken and saddened in his entire life. Eventually I named my weapon Somber Azure because of my trench coat but because from then on for a long while I was depressed. Yet, I realized that I had to keep myself up, because if I didn't others could die, thus why I am so kind and nice, especially to you four," he said with a smile to the girls.

They looked at each other and down at their plates, feeling ashamed for asking Nathaniel to recount such terrible memories.

"Ah, don't worry about it girls," he said with a smile as he could tell why they were upset, "I need to talk about it more anyway. No harm done."

They looked up and met his smile as he continued, "Well, I hope you four enjoyed dinner and I believe you have studying and other scholarly things to do," he said which was met by groans, which made him chuckle.

"Oh alright, come on," Ruby said as she and everyone else got up. Nathaniel walked them to the door and watched them leave, closing the door behind him only to hear a knocking and re-opening the door.

"Yang, did you forget something?"

"No, I just wanted to say that if you ever want to talk about this again, I'm here for you, okay?" she said with a smile which Nathaniel returned.

"Of course," he said, which Yang responded with a hug and a kiss on his cheek, blushing and running back to her dorm. Nathaniel smiled and closed the door feeling happier and better about himself then he had in a long while.

Weeks went by as the trainings intensified, followed by days of laughter and learning for the girls of team RWBY. For Nathaniel, he had been called away on only two missions, both extermination missions with fellow Hunter's, since he had been mentoring them. Late November rolled around as the girls were relaxing in their room. Ruby was video chatting with Penny, Neptune and Weiss were laying down on her bed quietly as Yang and Nathaniel were sitting on Yang's bed across from Blake and Sun.

"And I'm telling you it's bull that you can hit a target with your sticks from that far away." Nathaniel said to Sun as Yang and Blake watched.

"I bet your ass I can hit something from 200 yards out," Sun said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, what are you gonna do, keep yelling 'Glak! Glak!' until you hit the damn thing?" Nathaniel countered, causing laughter from the other three.

"Man, shut up," Sun said as he threw a pillow at Nathaniel, hitting him square in the face, causing more laughter from them. Nate threw it back, missing by mere inches as Yang wrapped her arms around his left arm and Blake held Sun's hand.

"Penny Penny Penny! Stop! Hang on!" Ruby said, interrupting the group as she sat her Scroll down on the dresses between the beds, "Okay, continue."

"Sorry my friend. As I was saying, I've heard of the White Fang being located up north in the mountains along with their leaders." She said in a calm tone, confusing Nathaniel as to why she could be so calm.

"Leaders? You mean Cinder?" asked Yang.

Penny nodded, "Yes Yang, Cinder and her associates. No one knows why they are up there just that they are."

"How do you know all this?" Nathaniel chimed in.

"I've heard about it on different channels online and-"

"And my family as heard similar rumblings," Weiss said, sitting up with Neptune, "They heard they were somewhere around here, they just couldn't pinpoint where."

Nathaniel stood up quickly, going over the situation in his head while Ruby grabbed her Scroll. "Thank you Penny, your information is greatly appreciated," Ruby said as she turned off her Scroll.

"So, what do we do?" asked Blake.

"Well, I say we go get them. What do you girls think?" Nathaniel said, looking at the four of them.

"Hey, what about me and Sun?" Neptune asked, looking at Nathaniel.

"Well, you ca-" Nathaniel started to say until Weiss cut him off, "Oh no, you guys aren't going anywhere. This is team RWBY's mission, we made this promise to each other to end Cinder and the White Fang; the only other person that gets to join is Nathaniel, only because he is our mentor."

Sun squeezed Blake's hand as Nathaniel simply stated, "Girls, get something warm on. I'm gonna grab my weapon. Let's end this." He left the room as the others started to prepare, but Yang went out to him.

"Nathaniel?" she called out, causing him to stop at the stairs and walk back to her.

"Yes Yang?"

"I just wanted to say that I hope we get through this," she said nervously. Nathaniel nodded then suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers, shocking her at first until she leaned against him, pressing back. He held her there for what seemed like an eternity then let go, whispering "Me too," with a smile as he turned and went upstairs. Yang was blushing uncontrollably as she returned to the room, put on a long sleeve shirt and pants along with her gauntlets.

"You okay Yang?" Ruby asked as she folded Crescent Rose. All Yang could do was smile and nod as she loaded up her gauntlets with ammunition.

"He kissed you didn't he?" Weiss asked with a sly grin on her face.

"And?" Yang said in response, causing smiles and giggles to spread throughout the room. Nathaniel came back moments later, ammunition along his belt with Somber Azure resting on his back.

"Let's go ladies. Sun, Neptune, they will be fine, trust me," Nathaniel said with a smile as they all left and started to descend toward the entrance of the dorm.

"How are we gonna get there?" Blake asked as they walked outside.

"Airship, I have one waiting for us, we are gonna land one kilometer away from them and approach on foot. You girls have more experience with them, so Ruby you are in charge of this, understood?" Nathaniel said quickly as he walked ahead of all of them. Ruby seemed nervous but quickly took on an air of confidence as she nodded and walked faster than all of them.

"Wait, you know how to fly one of those things?" Yang asked.

"I'll put it on auto-pilot," he said to her, holding her hand as they all walked to the airship.

It descended slowly as the five got out and began to walk towards their destination, their feet crunching in the snow.

"How do these guys fight?" Nathaniel asked the group quietly.

"Mercury as guns on his feet and is hand to hand, Torchwick uses his cane while Cinder uses fire, which she draws from her tattoos." Ruby whispered back as they closed in on the location. The five of them stood on a hill overlooking a small valley, where there was activity from members of the White Fang.

"Great," Nathaniel said, crossing his arms as his breath wrapped around him, "majority of the White Fang are here. How should we go about this?" asked, looking down at Ruby.

"Well, straight out assault is out of the question, what if we try and flank?"

"Good thinking. Weiss, Blake, Yang, you three head to the right," he said, motioning with his finger to small buildings that stood on the far right side, "be prepared for anything and everything. I and Ruby will tackle the left; when we move, you move simultaneously. We will meet in the middle and hopefully end this. Move," he said as everyone quickly moved to their locations.

Ruby and Nathaniel reached their building first and saw that Weiss, Blake and Yang arrived at theirs mere seconds later. Nathaniel peered around the corner and saw Cinder and Torchwick talking in the middle of the small base that had been constructed. Mercury stood to Cinder's right and someone else stood to her left, causing Nathaniel to stare at this new associate.

"Oh my…. No…. It can't…" Nathaniel said as he slowly walked around the corner, entranced by the new girl. He walked slowly, horror creeping on the faces of Ruby and the rest of her team as they had no idea what to do. Torchwick spotted him and grinned.

"Ah, Mr. Empyrean, glad to see you made it. Like our new associate?" he said, motioning to the person to Cinder's left with his cigar as she slowly turned around and grinned at Nathaniel. He knew that face, but it was impossible, it had to be.

"Rayne?"

"Hello Nathaniel," Rayne said smoothly.


	8. Shock and Awe

**Fights! Blood! Slashes! Punches! Chapter 7! (Man I should be a WWE promoter). Joking aside, Chapter 7 on Wednesday as promised. I have now done small edits to the rest of the chapters and I have started a new story all together, woo woo! I'm excited and its coming along nicely. If any of you guys want to PM me about anything go right ahead and as always guys don't be afraid to review, fav or follow! Have an awesome day and an awesome week and I'll be back next week with Chapter 8. Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 7

Nathaniel stood there confused as White Fang soldiers encircled him.

"How is this… You died in my arms!" he yelled, drawing his weapon, his eyes starting to water.

"Oh, my poor Nathaniel, have you never heard of someone being undercover?" Rayne said with a smirk and a glint of pure joy in her eyes. Nathaniel breathed heavily and charged at the soldiers protecting her, cutting them down with ease and slashing at her. She ducked and kicked him square in the gut, took out her sword and slashed, cutting his fedora in two and nicking his head, causing blood to run down the left side of his face. At this point, team RWBY revealed themselves and attacked the other members of the White Fang, earning a groan from Torchwick.

"Seriously, what is with these kids?!" he yelled as ran toward the commotion. Ruby jumped and sliced at Cinder who dodged, sending a wall of fire at Ruby who jumped but was met by Mercury, who slammed her back down with a shot from his guns. Rayne and Nathaniel were engaged in a duel, walking around each other until finally Nathaniel lunged in anger, screaming at every swing and swipe with his weapon. Rayne countered every move then went on the offensive, taking quick swipes at him and catching Nathaniel off guard.

Weiss and Blake were fighting off soldiers and Yang engaged Mercury, trading blows and shots. Blake ran up to Torchwick and pulled out her swords, which Torchwick easily countered and smacked her with his cane. Weiss saw this and charged forward, changing her dust to Violet and stabbing at Torchwick, who blocked the move and shot at her. Nathaniel and Rayne were still slashing at each other until he blocked her slash using the hilt of his weapon. It snapped in two, which confused Nathaniel, giving Rayne enough time to break his left arm, grab one of his swords and stab him through his left shoulder.

He cried in agony as she tripped him, grabbed his other sword, pinned him to a building by forcing the blade through the metal and, as he sat there in agony, stabbed his right thigh to the hilt of the other blade, causing another cry of agony to come from him. This caused the rest of team RWBY to come to him, making them easy to pick off. Nathaniel started to fall unconscious from the pain as Yang was slammed against the ground and Ruby smacked by Torchwick's cane from behind.

When Nathaniel finally came to, he saw the team tied with rope and Rayne, crossbow drawn, standing above him, slowing inserting the tip near his heart, causing him to scream in pain.

"Y-you killed Tal and Adom," Nathaniel said through gritted teeth.

"Correction: they died by your negligence as a leader to get them out of the Forever Fall because you were emotionally unstable because of my 'death', so not my fault," she said with a sadistic smile as she moved the tip closer.

"Yes, reviving her took forever in a damn day," Torchwick said, walking over to Nathaniel and lifting his head with his cane so their eyes met, "but it was worth it." Cinder walked behind Weiss and played with her hair as she grinned and thoughts went through her head.

"How about we re-enact what happened, but with your new team and with more fire?" Cinder said, snapping her fingers, causing a small flame to appear and moved it near Weiss. She screamed as it got closer.

"No!" Nathaniel yelled, causing Rayne to smack him with her crossbow. He looked her dead in the eyes and shook his head.

"What is it Nathaniel? Ready to see another tragedy unfold before your eyes?" Rayne asked as she aimed her crossbow at his head.

"What a day, you know?" he said with a smirk.

"Oh shut it," she said as she slowly put her finger on the trigger to her crossbow.

"I find it funny," Nathaniel said, continuing his point and keeping Rayne's attention on him, "you beat me but you forgot about your first training lesson," he said as Cinder started to walk over to him, causing Rayne to hold a hand up and Torchwick to position himself behind Blake, his cane aimed at her 1qqa1head.

"What lesson?" she asked confusedly.

"Use every resource possible," Nathaniel said as he struck her square in the knee with his left leg, causing it to buckle and her to cry out in pain. He quickly grabbed her crossbow with his right arm, smacked her in the head and shot at Torchwick, causing him to dodge.

"Ruby!" he yelled, causing Ruby to turn quickly as he shot out another bolt, cutting her wrist ties and grabbing Crescent Rose. She slashed at Torchwick, cutting his arm as she quickly cut her teammates restraints. Mercury walked over to Nathaniel and kicked, but Nathaniel moved just in time so that the shot missed, creating a hole where his head was.

Nathaniel transformed the crossbow into a katana and cut Mercury's leg, who kicked the katana away with his good leg as he held his wound. Nathan saw Cinder approach and quickly pulled his swords from his shoulder and thigh, causing him to scream in pain as he stood on his one good leg, ready to strike. Cinder saw this and sent a wave of fire at him which Nathaniel barely dodged. He barely had time to stand until Rayne ran to him and punched him in the shoulder, causing blood to spurt out and Nathaniel to yell. Team RWBY had dealt with the other soldiers and engaged Cinder and her associates, giving Nathaniel time to lean against a building, slide down and black out again. Yang saw this and ran to Nathaniel, but was cut off by Rayne.

"Oh, are you his new girlfriend? This is going to be fun," Rayne said as she charged at Yang and slashed her with her katana, making Yang stumble back and get angry at the new cut on her arm.

"I'm going to kill you for hurting him!" Yang yelled as her eyes turned red and lunged at Rayne, connecting with shots to her torso and sending her flying back against a crate. Yang jumped and slammed her hands down as Rayne rolled out of the way, shattering the crate. Rayne quickly stabbed at Yang, who deflected the blade down with her gauntlets, kicked her in the gut and thrust both fists forward, rocketing Rayne hard into a building and making the steel buckle on her impact. She looked around groggily as Yang walked over to her, held her head and punched her hard. She breathed slowly as she turned to Nathaniel's slumped body and ran to him, propping his body back against the wall and shaking his good shoulder as blood continued to run down his face, trying to wake him from his unconscious state and doing her best to stop the blood leaking from his wounds.

"Wake up Nathan! Wake up!" she screamed as Ruby and Blake double teamed Cinder, making her move every which way to avoid all of their shots. Weiss and Torchwick were at it again, this time however Weiss was using her glyphs as traps, using blue dust to make Torchwick hover and then White to send him rocketing back through a tree. She ran to Blake and Ruby, who were trying to trap Cinder.

"Face it Cinder! It's over!" Ruby yelled, her sniper rifle aimed at Cinder.

"No, it's not!" Cinder yelled, surrounding herself with fire and moved quickly to Mercury, who had secured Rayne and Torchwick. The four quickly ran to a ship that was waiting for them that held other members of the White Fang. The three quickly ran to Yang, who was crying uncontrollably crouched in front of Nathaniel's body, blood dripping out of his wounds and staining the snow deep red.

"No Nathaniel! NO!" Yang cried as Ruby held her sister tightly. Blake felt his neck and her eyes widened, "He has a pulse! Get him to the ship now!" she yelled as she and Yang picked him up while Ruby and Weiss ran ahead to the ship to prepare it.

"Hold on Nathaniel, hold on!" Blake yelled as they got to the ship and took off.

He heard crying, worry, concern and heartbreak. Nathaniel was standing in darkness, a soft light coming toward him. He smiled at the apparitions his long dead friends, "Sorry Adom, Tal, but not today. I need to exact revenge," he said to the light that slowly dimmed, his friends smiling, and a warmth come over his body.

He opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the ceiling in Beacon. _I'm at the infirmary… How the hell did I end up here? _He thought as he slowly looked right at an empty bed and then ahead, looking at a sleeping Weiss and Ruby in chairs. To his left, he saw Blake laying on a bed asleep, his view obstructed by yellow hair. He looked down and saw Yang snuggled against his body, the warmth her body produced warming his slowly. He smiled at her and petted her hair softly with his right hand then winced in pain, looking at his bandaged shoulder and the cast around his arm. He realized then that he had on a traditional patient outfit and shook his head, _I hate these things_ he thought as he tried to move his legs, only to wince again at his right leg. Suddenly, Weiss opened her eyes and gasped. Nathaniel quickly put a finger over his lips but it was too late as Blake, Ruby and Yang all opened their eyes and stared at Nathaniel in shock and with gaped mouths.

"Look, it wasn't that bad," he said as he tried to sit up, but was forced back down gently by Yang, tears in her eyes. The others ran and hugged him tightly, tears running down their eyes as he hugged them with his good arm, tears falling down his face with a smile.

"I'm okay," he whispered to them as they let go, "I'm okay. How long have I been out?"

"Four days," Blake said, wiping away tears.

"Did they get away?"

"Sadly, yes," Weiss said, "To be honest Nathaniel, we thought you died or were going to: the doctor's said it was a small chance because Rayne nicked an artery on your right thigh."

"Yeah, I remember hearing voices while I was out," he said as he rubbed Yang's hand, who was still silently crying, "Any idea why they were out there?"

"Expanding to other continents," Ruby said, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, "They are also supposedly planning for something big. Authorities found weapon crates lying around and we just happened to set them back about a month."

Nathaniel sighed and nodded his head slowly, "Not too bad. Next time, we plan because that is something I don't want to go through again," He said as they nodded in agreement.

He looked at Yang, "I'm surprised you haven't said anything, Ms. I-Wanna-Snuggle-All-Of-A-Sudden," he said, causing Yang and the others to chuckle.

"Where's my stuff?"

"I'll go grab it, wanna come along Blake, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Sure," Blake responded.

"But I wanted to talk- okay okay!" Ruby screamed as Weiss pulled her away, leaving Yang and Nathaniel alone as he sat up slowly, trying to move his arm and wincing in pain.

"You really should stop that," she said, putting a hand on his arm to stop him from moving.

"Yeah, I know, it just sucks."

"Who are you telling?" she said quietly, making Nathaniel look down, "For the first time in my life, I actually find a guy that is super nice to me, and I see him almost get killed."

"Great first date, right?" he said with a chuckle then got serious, "Look, Yang, I'm sorry all this happened."

"What are you apologizing for?" she asked, confused by his line of logic.

"For not being a better fighter, for-" he said as she kissed him, cutting him off and wrapping her arms around him slowly. She broke the kiss and nuzzled his chest, "You don't have to apologize at all Nathaniel." He smiled and rubbed her head with his good hand as he slowly swung his legs around off the bed.

"Why are you being persistent with this?" she asked, running to the other side of the bed to prop his legs back up.

"Yang, I need to stand, I need to move, I need to recover and get stronger and this is how it starts," he said as he held her shoulder and stood up slowly on his bare feet as Weiss, Blake and Ruby came back with his things.

"Ah, thank you. Now look away for a few minutes," he said as he grabbed his shirt and pants. Weiss shook her head as they turned around, hearing the shuffling of cloth as Nathaniel tried to put his clothing on.

"Need help?" Blake asked.

"No, I – ow – got it," Nathaniel said as pulled his pants up past his wound, "How are Sun and Neptune? And team JNPR?" he asked.

"All good," Weiss said as Ruby jumped in, "They are all worried about you. Sun and Neptune were happy to see Blake and Weiss, while Jaune and the rest of them wanted to come see you."

"Why didn't they?"

"We all had finals, we just didn't study that much, and Ozpin gave us a pass," Yang said 0with a smile.

"Lucky," Nathaniel said as he finally got his trench coat around his body, "So help me God I am going to break both of Rayne's arms and slice her up."

They all turned around to see him favoring his left leg and rubbing the top of his head, "I miss my fedora already," he said, causing giggles to come across all of them as they all left the infirmary.

"So, what now?" Weiss asked as they waited for him and Yang at the top of the stairs.

"Well," Nathaniel said, slowly limping up and leaning on Yang, "I say that one: no more practices for a while. You four really proved yourselves and I'm too messed up to train you anyway. Two: When we do get back to training, we will have to train harder than ever, and I say we include Sun, Neptune and JNPR. I don't like the idea, but it's the best I can think of," he finished as they finally reached their room and crawled into Yang's bed.

"You don't mind do you Yang?" Nathaniel asked, laying his head back on a pillow.

"Why would she?" Ruby asked, inciting laughter as Yang whacked her in the head. Nathaniel closed his eyes and drifted off until he felt a warm presence, smiled and tried to hold Yang's hand. She grasped it and squeezed gently as he fell asleep. He awoke hours later with a jolt, shot up and opened his mouth in pain, but not saying a word. Yang woke slowly and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"What time is it?" he asked back.

"Eight AM."

"When the hell do you guys get up?"

"Ten-ish. Why?"

"I always get up at this time." He said as he wiggled around her, got up slowly and grabbed his weapon.

"Where are you going?" she asked sleepily as she laid her head on a pillow.

"To my room, you four need sleep and to prepare, your break is around the corner," he said with a smile, kissed her forehead and walked out of the room quietly. He walked upstairs slowly and opened his room, only to have a sleepy Yang right behind him. He smiled, picked her up slowly with his good arm and laid her down on his bed. He put the covers around her and sat next to her as she slowly fell asleep, petting her hair as her eyes closed, a smile slowly coming across her face that he matched. He got up and limped over to his nightstand on the other side of the bed, opening a drawer and pulling out a hood and mask. He slipped the trench coat off, put the mask around his neck and secured the hood to the back of his trench coat with one hand.

He went out and sat down slowly on his couch, laying his head back and closing his eyes. _Hopefully all of us can use this break _he thought to himself; the end of the semester was in two days with a two week break period. He started to fall asleep until he heard a light knock at the door and stood up slowly. He limped over to the door and opened it slowly to Headmaster Ozpin, holding his cane and another custom cane.

"Ah, Headmaster, how are you?" Nathaniel said quietly as he let the Headmaster in.

"I've been okay and I know you've been badly hurt," he said, looking over his knight.

"Aye I have, but I'm fine Headmaster. What brings you here?" he asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, first, I want a quick report but also because I wanted you to have this," he said as he held out the cane.

"I'm injured, not getting old Ozpin." he said, looking at the cane. It was the same color as his trench coat that had the same silver flame pattern following up to the derby handle that was practically the color of Yang's hair. "Then again," he said taking the cane slowly, "I don't mind," he said with a smile at the headmaster, "thank you for the gift."

"Anytime Nathaniel. What happened?"

"Rayne is alive sir. Cinder and her associates got away however we were able to take down a number of White Fang and apparently get a hold of a lot of weapons. My plan is to keep training the girls and maybe their friends so that we can be better prepared."

"I heard about Rayne from team RWBY. Are you trying to get my students killed?" He asked slowly.

"No Headmaster, but the more the better honestly," Nathaniel said in response, sensing a bit of hostility from Ozpin, "I understand your concern, but I got this Oz, trust me, please?"

"I do Nathan, you just have to understand where I see it from," he said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Ozpin, trust me, I do," Nathaniel said, placing a shoulder on friend, "I know we can do this."

Ozpin smiled and asked, "When would you be ready to finish them?"

"Next fall semester sir. The teams deserve some rest."

"Good thinking. Thank you for your time Nathaniel. Now, go tend to your girlfriend," he said with a grin, which was met by a light punch to his shoulder.

"Have a good day Headmaster," Nathaniel said, closing the door behind the headmaster and walking back to his room, watching Yang sleep. _We all deserve some rest_ he thought as he laid next to Yang and wrapped an arm around her, which was met with a sigh of relief and content.

They both got up hours later with Yang looking shocked at the cane, but appreciated the design of it. They walked downstairs back to team RWBY's room, which also had Neptune and Sun inside.

"Hey Nathan," Weiss said, looking over him and Yang, "Nice cane, who gave it to you?"

"Headmaster Ozpin, who's given me the all clear to use Sun, Neptune and team JNPR," he said, making Sun and Neptune smile.

"Nice, when do we begin training?" Sun asked.

"After the break and after I heal up" Nathaniel responded, "Speaking of break, what is everyone's plans?"

"Heading home to introduce Neptune to my family," Weiss said with a smile as she packed slowly.

"Well, me and Sun were gonna stay here," Blake said, holding Sun's hand.

"I was hoping to go home with Yang…" Ruby trailed off with a smirk, "But I guess I'll have to tell Dad you couldn't come for some reason."

"No, Yang should go along with you," Nathaniel said, drawing a stare from Yang.

"What if I want to spend time with my injured boyfriend?" she asked quizzically.

"I know, but you need-" Nathaniel started until Ruby cut him off, "Nathan, its fine. Don't worry about it," she said with a smile and finished packing. Nathan smiled and nodded, "Well alright. Blake, Sun, don't be strangers, please do come see me and Yang once in a while. Weiss, Ruby, Neptune: please be careful, relax and keep in touch. I guess I'll see all of you in two weeks." Nathaniel said with a nod and smile as he and Yang walked back to his room, with everyone else saying their good byes.


	9. Our Solemn Duty

**So, 1,000+ views is awesome! Also, I have started to write a new fanfic and I'm already at Chapter 4, which is pretty damn good considering being a junior at my university sucks. So, enjoy Chapter 8 guys and I'll see you guys next week! **

Chapter 8

For the first week of the break, Yang did her best to care for Nathaniel even though he protested at every chance he got. He mostly laid around, watching her and smiling at her while she watched over him, doing her best to cook and clean. She didn't mind: she had someone who she genuinely had a connection with. At the beginning of the second week, the doctors removed his arm cast, sling and bandage around his thigh.

"Finally," he said, walking back to his room with Yang, flexing his arm and leg as they walked.

"It's nice to move around again, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, now I have to get back to training and get my body back to peak condition," he said as they walked into his room.

"Well, I'll help with that, come on," she said, pulling him out of his room, "let's go now," she said with a grin as he rolled his eyes and followed her.

"You know, I was hoping for a tad bit of rest before I started training again," he said after her as they walked outside to where he had their one-on-one meetings.

"I know, but it would be better to get you going now," she said, watching as he stretched and took his shirt off, making her look confused, "why shirtless?"

"I hate clothing sticking to me because of sweat. Whenever I train, I do it shirtless. Besides, I figured this is a proper thank you and you get more bang for your buck," he said with a smile.

"You mean more Yang for my buck," she said proudly. He stared at her for a minute, trying to understand why she made that pun. He shook his head, finished stretching and took off running.

"Hey, wait!" Yang yelled and ran after him, keeping pace and grinning at him as she ran faster. Eventually she looked back, saw Nathaniel bent over taking deep breaths and walked over to him.

"Damn, we only ran like 200 yards." She said, not showing any signs of weariness.

"Fuck," he said between breaths, "you. I need to get back used to this, being away from it for a week after constantly doing it for three years and suddenly going back to it was not the best idea" he said, rolling his neck and moving his arms.

"Wanna fight to see if that will loosen you up a bit?" Yang asked.

"Sure, why not, I love punching my girlfriend," he said in response, making Yang chuckle at his response. He tightened his fists and eyed her down as she mimicked his motions, spreading her legs slowly for more balance. He lunged at her with a punch, which she pushed aside and punched his chest and tripped him, landing on top of him. He grabbed her arm and with all his might threw her to the side as he got up slowly. She popped up, jumped and threw a punch which he grabbed and threw her on the ground. She got back up angrily and threw another punch at his side, which he blocked and punched back, striking her gut then her shoulder, grabbed her arm and tripped her from behind, gently placing his knee on her chest and smiled at her.

"Damn," she said, breathing quickly as he removed his knee and pulled her up.

"Not too bad for a guy with a bum arm and leg, right?" Nathaniel said with a grin, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"No, not at all," she said as she placed a hand on his chest, smiled at him and walked with him back to his shirt and then back to the Academy.

The rest of the break passed by quickly, which was filled with training and visits from Blake and Sun. Eventually everyone returned and talked about how everything went.

"Dad really missed you," Ruby said with a smile to Yang as she put her clothing away. Nathaniel was leaning against a chair watching Ruby as Blake and Sun sat on her bed while Neptune helped Weiss with her luggage.

"I bet; I wish I could have gone but I had to look after him," she said with a chuckle as she motioned to Nathaniel.

"Hey, you didn't have to, you wanted to," he said with a smile, "Ruby, she'll head home with you this summer, I promise."

"Yay!" Ruby replied as she jumped up to her bed. Nathaniel smiled and shook his head as he looked to Weiss.

"How was your break Weiss?" he asked.

"Personally, I think it went great," Neptune said as Weiss was about to answer, "Her dad was stuck up but understanding and Winter seemed nice."

"Yeah, what he said," Weiss said with a smile as he helped her up to her bed.

"So, what's the plan now?" Blake asked as Nathaniel walked out of the room.

"Well, classes and training, like the usual," Weiss said as she and the rest of the team watched Nathaniel walk in with team JNPR.

"Hi guys," Jaune said as they walked into their room.

"Nate, why did you bring them into our room?" Yang asked quizzically.

"Because cutie, we are going to do more training. I can't properly train you four for a little while as I still need to heal. Sadly, I'm still a tad stiff because of my injuries."

"Even though you beat the crap out of me," she said under her breath as she watched Nathaniel, who looked at her before he continued.

"Anyway, I thought it would be best if I brought in your friends as sparring partners. I hate to do this," he said as he turned to team JNPR, "but I have to involve you guys. The White Fang, Cinder and her associates are much more powerful then we predicted. I will warn you guys, it will be dangerous and I can't promise everyone's safety. Hell, I got skewered when we encountered them. Are you guys willing and able to help in this fight?"

Team JNPR looked amongst themselves until Ren spoke up, "Honestly, if it means we don't have to worry about the White Fang anymore, I'm in," he said with a nod as Nathaniel nodded back.

"Yeah! What Ren said!" Nora exclaimed. Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other, with Pyrrha smiling at him.

"I'm in," she said.

"Same," Jaune said.

"Perfect. So, team's RWBY and JNPR, you are under my tutelage. Sun, Neptune I invite you two to join us, either to train or to help me out," Nathaniel said with a grin.

"Me and Sun are down for both," Neptune said with a smile as Sun nodded his head in agreement.

"Even better. Girls, we will still have one-on-one sessions, but it will be every other week. Saturdays will now be the big training days for us. JNPR, Sun and Neptune I expect you at the training grounds at ten sharp with RWBY. Any questions?" he said as he looked over them, which they responded by shaking their heads.

"I know this will be our hardest battle and I plan on attacking them in the fall. We have to prepare and end this fight, not just for us but for everyone. As hunters, it is our solemn duty to protect the innocent. Too many people have been injured or killed by these assholes. We are the last line of defense, we have to win this battle." He said as he looked all of them.

"Let's do it!" Ruby said with a smile, which followed cheers and smiles from everyone else in the room.

Saturday came around as team RWBY waited patiently with their weapons drawn while team JNPR stood with them, Ren and Jaune leaning on each other and falling asleep as Pyrrha and Nora talked. Nathaniel walked up to them, Somber Azure and other materials in hand, gently tapping Ren and Jaune's legs to wake them.

"Good morning guys," he said as he stood in front of them and was met with a mix of happy, energetic and tired responses, "ready to rock and roll?"

"Guess so," Weiss said as she readied her weapon, causing Nathaniel to hold up his hands.

"Whoa hold on Weiss. Remember, you are not kicking the crap out of me today; today, you get to kick the crap out of team JNPR," he said, causing team JNPR to look at them and tighten a hold around their weapons. "I will be modifying Azure while y'all fight, but don't worry, I will observe and see how it's going. Have fun," he said as he walked about 20 feet away, sat down and laid his materials in front of him.

Ruby grinned as she swung at Jaune, catching him square in the gut and launching him 10 feet away. Pyrrha responded by kicking Ruby away, while Nora jumped over her and struck the ground with her hammer, sending out shockwaves that made the rest of team RWBY run. Ren laid down covering fire as Jaune got up and placed his shield in front of Ren, absorbing shots from Ruby and Blake.

As all this happened, Nathaniel popped the hilt of his weapon open while pulling out two new blades slowly. Sun and Neptune walked up to him and looked over his shoulder.

"Ah, Sun, Neptune how are you two?" he said as Weiss was flung back into a tree by a grenade blast from Nora, who cheered at the hit.

"Watching, making sure no one gets killed," Sun said, "What are you doing?"

"Changing my blades so that they collapse, meaning I can just hang this on my belt loop without having it popped out all the time. I'm also going to make a sheath for when I have it in its claymore form and trying to make the damn thing split in two." He said as he slowly took his original blades out and put in the new ones.

Sun and Neptune looked up at the action that was unfolding in front of their eyes. "Bumblebee!" Ruby yelled as Yang and Blake charged at the four with Blake taking shots to cover Yang's approach. Yang jumped and punched the ground with both fists, discharging shots and sending a shockwave that stumbled the four as Weiss prepared a glyph. Ruby shot at them with her sniper rifle to protect Weiss, however Ren fired back as Pyrrha charged at Blake, exchanging swipes and slashes with their blades. Nathaniel looked up as Yang was hit hard with Nora's hammer sending her back.

"Ouch. Hey guys, want to make this even more fun?" he said as he looked up at Sun and Neptune.

"What are ya thinking Nathaniel?" Neptune asked, which Nathaniel responded by standing up and whispering in his ear. Neptune smiled as he pulled his goggles down, readied his spear and jumped into the air. Nathaniel held out his hands as Neptune landed on them perfectly and tossed him with all his might into the middle of the battlefield, with Sun repeating his teammate's movements. Everyone stopped and looked at them curiously as Sun and Neptune looked at each other, nodded then attacked; Sun swept the legs of Ren as Neptune used his spear and tripped Ruby.

Nathaniel stood and watched the chaos unfold as he put his leather sheath together with the proper belts to loop on his pants. Neptune dodged a punch from Yang as Sun swung his staff at Jaune who blocked with his shield. Pyrrha hit him with his shield from behind and felled him as Weiss used a blue glyph to launch Neptune, meeting a punch from Yang that shot him into the ground. Nathaniel grinned, rotated his left shoulder, threw his hood over his head and pulled his black mask over his lips and nose, showing a pattern similar to the one on his trench coat. He grabbed Somber Azure, looped his new sheath and jumped into the fray, landing over Sun and looking at team JNPR. They looked at him curiously as he took at Somber Azure and popped the blades out, thinking _What better way to test my new blades?_

He dashed forward as his weapon transformed into a claymore, knocking into Jaune's shield with his good shoulder, causing Jaune to stumble back. Pyrrha swung at him, which he blocked as Nora jumped at him. He jumped back, causing Nora to collide with Pyrrha, eyed Ren down and transformed his weapon into his rifle, taking shots at Ren and causing him to jump. As he did, Nathaniel jumped with him, changed his weapon back into its original form and swung, connecting and sending Ren into a tree as Nathaniel landed in front of team RWBY.

"Ice flower!" Ruby yelled as Blake shot at Nathaniel which he returned with his rifle as Weiss launched Ruby forward with a red glyph. He split his weapon into two swords, blocking Ruby's slash, catching her sycth and throwing her over to team JNPR, connecting with Jaune as he got up. Blake and Yang charged at him next, with Yang connecting with a punch and blast that launched him back as Blake hit him with a downward slash, causing him to skip along the ground. He quickly got up as his blades met Blake's, staring her down and slowly overpowering until Yang punched him again, slamming him into a tree. Weiss quickly ran forward, activating her violet setting and slashed at Nathaniel, who ducked below it as it destroyed his tree and the three trees behind it.

Nathaniel grabbed her arm and threw her into another tree as Blake swiped with her katana, which he blocked with one sword and hit her in her side with the hilt of the other sword at full force. She doubled over as Weiss stabbed at him, which he sidestepped, kicked her legs from behind and forced both of his blades into the ground around her neck, forming an x and preventing her from getting up. He turned to Yang and cracked his knuckles as she charged at him. He grabbed her arm as she discharged the shot, kicked her in the stomach and uppercutted her. She stumbled and grabbed her chin as he punched her side and kicked her thigh, making her fall to the ground as he quickly jumped on her and placed his fist near her throat.

Nathaniel pulled his mask down and winked at her as everyone else got up slowly and looked at him. He pulled his hood down, pulled his swords from the dirt, helped Weiss up and returned everyone's gaze with a smile and nod.

"Not too shabby guys," he said as his blades slid into the hilt, which he put through his belt loop.

"How the hell did you do all that?" Ren asked.

"It's called experience and being at this for a long while Ren," Nathaniel responded.

"Was this training for us or for you to see if you were still 'stiff'? Blake asked, using her fingers to gesture air quotes around stiff, causing a chuckle from Nathaniel.

"No, not at all. It was meant as a lesson: you have two groups fighting, so what happens when a third is introduced? Thus Sun and Neptune, who couldn't put up much of a fight considering it was four on one. So, you guys soundly defeated them, but what happened when you had an experienced fighter come at you guys? You struggled and lost. My fighting skills are at the same level as the White Fang, Roman, Cinder and their friends. That's why I got involved," he said as he looked at them.

"Makes sense, you want us to deal with possible combat situations when we engage the White Fang," Pyrrha said as she looked over her team, "and we need to do better. Right Jaune?" she said as she eyed the young man. He nodded slowly and turned to team RWBY.

"Honestly, we need to train with you guys more that was unbelievable." He said with a smile to the team.

"Thank Nathaniel for that," Ruby said as she looked at Nate.

"Nah, while bits of that was me it was mostly all four of you doing what you do best. You communicated then got in the same flow with your teammates as the battle went on, no longer needing Ruby to tell you who to attack. You four did a hell of a job and I'm proud to see that, and it makes me even more proud knowing I've helped you four reach this point," he said with a smile that they matched with bigger smiles.

"Can we leave now? Neptune and I have some things to do," Weiss said as she walked over to him.

"Oh no, you want to launch me into the air and then get punched by your teammate. No movie date," he said, causing laughter from the group as they walked back to their dorms.

"How's the shoulder and thigh?" Yang asked Nathaniel, holding his hand as they walked across campus.

"A lot better," he replied.

"By the way, what's up with the mask?" Yang asked.

"What, you don't like it?"

"I actually found it to be a bit intimidating, especially when our blades were locked," Blake said, interrupting their conversation.

"That makes two of us," Ren said.

"Well, I mainly have it for that reason and because I don't have my fedora anymore. I needed something new, thus I pulled these out and now I get to use them." He said with smile.

"Fair enough," Yang said as she kissed his cheek and walked into team RWBY's room with everyone else.

"Well, as I said, good job today everyone," Nathaniel said, addressing everyone and quieting the group, "y'all did a great job out there. I look forward to more joint training sessions. In the meantime, as always, you can either come and see me or email me about anything, okay?" he said, which was meant with nods from everyone.

"Have a good day then guys," he said as he turned and walked out of the room, happy with the teams. _We can take on anyone _he thought with a bit of cockiness as he opened his door and looked at Ozpin, who was sitting on his couch.

"Hello Ozpin… You do know this constitutes as breaking and entering right?" he said as he sat next to the headmaster.

"Hello Nathaniel and I know, but I thought I would come and talk to you right quick. First off, I saw the training, well done. Both teams look to be in excellent condition," he said with a smile that quickly changed, "however, I do have bad news."

"What is it?" Nathaniel said as he leaned back, bracing for the news.

"Well, the other three knights have decided to leave… You are now the only knight Beacon has."

"Great," he said as he leaned forward and rubbed his hands together, "I'm not gonna have that much free time or training time am I? What made them leave anyway?" he asked as he thought about what he was going to do.

"Frankly, they want to live their lives, they're tired of just killing and not having anything to do. So, they have left and we will take care of them for a little while until they can get on their feet. To answer your other question no, you won't have much free time, but I have an idea: why not bring a team with you on missions? It will count as training," he said as he looked at his knight. Nathaniel's eyes lit up and nodded slowly as he thought it over.

"You know, that doesn't sound too bad," he said.

"Good, I'm glad you like the idea. I thought I would tell you in person instead of over email. I need to get going," Ozpin said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Thanks Oz, I appreciate it. The breaking and entering not so much, but it is still appreciated," he said with a smile.

Ozpin returned the smile and added, "Oh, and prepare for a guest," he said as he walked out, confusing Nathaniel until Yang showed up at his door.

"Hey cutie, what brings you here?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"You," she said with a grin as she kissed him and pushed him back, causing both to land on his couch, much to his surprise and delight.


	10. I See It From Both Sides

**Boom, Chapter 9, on time. Drama, Action, Romance, the works. Sorry, trying to be funny and its not really working... Anyway, we are nearing the conclusion of this story as I write up a new one. I am happy to announce that new one is a sequel to this called Knightfall! I'll reveal more as we get closer to the end of this story, but I'm only 5 chapters in and I'm doing my best to write better (i.e. more details, meater chapters, etc.) because looking back through this good God I can see what taking 3 years off from writing can do. Finally, I do have one more RWBY idea that I will write up, but that is for later. Enjoy Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

Time passed with more trainings, bruises and learning for the teams. One day team RWBY found themselves outside under a tree with Weiss and Neptune talking, Blake and Sun sitting next to each other, and Ruby looking up at the leaves while Yang was getting irritated with Nathaniel, who was eating an apple.

"Damn, this is an amazing apple," he said as he bit into it and chewed slowly.

"Will you pay attention?" Yang asked, her eyes glowing red, making Nathaniel give her his full attention.

"What's up?"

"When are you gonna take me on a mission with you?"

"Well, frankly, not anytime soon," he said, taking another bite.

"Why?!" she asked loudly, making everyone turn to them, causing Nathaniel to hold up a hand so they wouldn't get involved.

"Frankly Yang, one, I don't want you to get hurt. Two, if I were to take a group with me, it would be team JNPR because I haven't trained with them that much. I know how you guys are, I need to know how they are so that when we do get in combat, I can fight with them and use their skills and mine to our advantage," he said, finishing his apple and looking Yang dead in the eyes. She looked away, visibly upset because she knew his reasoning was sound. He tried to console her by placing a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off as she walked away, tears forming in her eyes.

Nathaniel took a seat next to Ruby and sighed as she rubbed his back.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt. And I need more time with team JNPR, you understand, right Ruby?" he asked, looking at her.

"I do, but you also have to understand that she has been staying up lately worrying about you," she said, referencing to what Nathaniel had been going through over the past month. Being the last knight has meant that he's had more missions to do in increasing difficulty, coming back with gashes, bruises and sprains, limiting his involvement in their practices.

"I know…" Nathaniel trailed off as he rubbed his left forearm, site to his latest injury, an inch deep gash near his wrist.

"She feels like if you can put your life on the line then why can't she," Blake added.

"Yeah, why can't she or any of us come along?" Weiss asked.

"Because I want to protect you four and because I've spent a whole semester and a half with you four," Nathaniel said as he stood up, "I do plan on taking you four and then everyone together on missions, but for right now, the next one I get I'm bringing JNPR."

"Still, I think we should-" Weiss stated until they heard a yell.

"Hey! There he is!" Cardin yelled as team CRDL walked over to them.

"Oh God, not now Cardin!" Nathaniel yelled as he watched the team approach.

"No, right here, right now, this is for last semester, prick," he said as the four encircled him. Nathaniel looked at the four, anger in his eyes as he looked at Ruby.

"I ever tell you guys about my semblance?" he asked as Cardin balled his hands into fists.

"No…" Ruby answered cautiously, watching team CRDL. Nathaniel grinned as Cardin swung, suddenly disappearing into thin air. Everyone either yelped or looked around until Nathan appeared behind Cardin, grabbing his arm, swinging him around and clotheslining him. He quickly disappeared as Russel punched the area where Nathan was. He suddenly appeared next to Sky, kicked his legs out from under him and punched down into his spine as he fell. Right as Russel was about to use a dagger, Sun tripped him with his staff, while Weiss and Ruby grabbed Dove from behind and pinned his arms. Nathaniel walked over to Cardin, put his knee on his chest with full weight and wrapped his hand around Cardin's neck.

"Now, I'm giving you one last warning," Nathaniel whispered as he slowly squeezed, causing Cardin to get wide-eyed, "You are going to leave me and everyone else be. If you don't, I will be the last thing you ever lay eyes upon. You do not threaten or try to attack a knight of Beacon and this is the second time you have done so. Do I make myself clear Mr. Winchester?" Nathaniel finished as he picked Cardin up by his throat and held him in the air. Cardin quickly nodded as his face began to slowly change colors. Nathaniel squeezed more until Blake laid a hand on his arm, causing Nathaniel to look at her, nod and drop Cardin, who wheezed on the ground.

Weiss and Ruby let go of Dove as Sky and Russel helped Cardin up and checked on him as they walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Neptune asked.

"My semblance allows me to turn invisible only when I'm standing in the shadows. It's a bit finicky but it has helped me out of a lot of tight spots," he replied.

"And nearly killing Cardin?" Sun asked.

"… A mistake, when emotion gets in your way. Knights aren't supposed to let that happen and it won't happen again," Nathaniel said as he looked at everyone else, "thanks for the help, it was greatly appreciated. I need to go, I'll see you guys later," he said as he walked in the direction of the dorms and pulled out his scroll as the team said their goodbyes.

"Damn, so, he gets into a fight with his girlfriend and can suddenly go invisible, the hell? And why is he so protective of Yang anyway?" Neptune asked as they watched Nathaniel leave.

"His last girlfriend died in his arms," Blake said quietly as Neptune looked down.

"My bad, I didn't know," Neptune said, sounding guilty.

"Don't worry about it," Weiss said, rubbing his arm, "but Blake does have a point, which is why he is probably being extra careful with Yang."

"Poor guy," Sun said, wrapping an arm around Blake's shoulders.

"Yeah… His semblance is cool though," Ruby said, trying to change the topic.

"It is, curious to see him use it in actual combat," Blake said.

"So, who wants to go eat? I'm starving," Sun said as he and Blake started to the eating area.

"Definitely count me in," Ruby said, causing some chuckles as the group walked after Sun and Blake.

* * *

Yang sat on her bed looking out the window when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door to Nathaniel.

"Look, Yang…" he started.

"I don't want to hear it Nathaniel," She said as she walked back to her bed.

"Why not? Because you think I'm babying you? Because you-"

"Because I nearly saw you die and I want to make sure that doesn't happen!" she yelled, getting up and in Nathaniel's face. He nodded slowly and whispered, "Do you remember what happened to my last girlfriend?" This caused Yang to look down as he gritted his teeth.

"I saw her die... she died in my arms, her blood was on me, her death has haunted me and you want to get upset with me because I want to protect you?!" he yelled, causing her to lean back. He breathed slowly, relaxed slightly, looked down and continued, "I got a new mission and I'm taking JNPR with me. They have already been informed and we leave tomorrow. I hope that you can see me off," he said as he looked at her. She was sitting on her bed and rubbed her knees slowly.

"If you wanted to protect me so much why did you have us attack the White Fang?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't think they were going to be that strong or that Rayne was alive and an associate of theirs," he replied, "It was a mistake Yang, I just want to prot-"

"I get that Nathaniel, I do, but we are both Hunters. What are you going to do when team RWBY gets its own missions? Hide me in a closet and take my place? You can't stop me."

"I know I can't stop you Yang, but damn it I'm gonna whatever it takes to protect you... No matter how many injuries I get for going alone."

"Which you wouldn't have if I came with you," she retorted.

"Oh, so, I can't do a mission without being seriously injured unless you're there?" Nathaniel said with a bit of a snarky attitude.

Yang was clearly getting upset and pushed Nathaniel back until he was out of the door, which she slammed in his face. Nathaniel sighed, looked down, shook his head and walked back to his room. He immediately got his things ready, going over the mission in his head: Ozpin had tasked him with a simple extermination mission in the Forever Fall, compared to his last missions that had him leave Vale to go with other hunters. A simple mission that he could do with his eyes closed, which was a perfect opportunity to be with team JNPR. He had already sent them emails as he packed clothing, food, ammo and his weapons. Before all that, he had to call in a favor.

* * *

Nathaniel waited outside near the cafeteria for team JNPR to show up. He cracked his neck as Blake and Sun approached him.

"Hey Nate, what are you doing here?" Sun asked.

"Waiting on team JNPR so that we can depart for the Forever Fall," Nathaniel said, looking straight ahead to where team JNPR would be approaching him.

"What's with the ring? It look's nice," Blake asked, motioning to a ring on his middle finger. It was a black ring with a band of bright yellow running around the middle.

"Thanks, I called in a favor and had it made for a specific reason, you'll found out when I return," Nathaniel as he saw team JNPR walking to him, "Ah, team JNPR, ready to go?" he asked as they stopped in front of him.

"All set," Jaune replied.

"Perfect, let's head out. Blake, Sun tell everyone I said goodbye and that I will be back in the next day or two," he said as he grabbed his bag and walked with team JNPR. They said their goodbyes to Blake and Sun as they passed and followed Nathaniel. Blake and Sun looked at each other and walked back to the dorm to relay the message.

"Alright," Nathaniel said as they walked through the Forever Fall, "simple mission: there are Grimm and we kill all of them. Jaune, you are in full control of this mission. I have a side bit to do, but we won't reach that till night fall, got it guys?" They all nodded as they walked along, small chatter being exchanged between the team as Nathaniel stayed silent. Pyrrha eventually walked faster to catch up with him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He at her confused.

"Yes Pyrrha?"

"What is the problem Nathaniel?" she asked, sounding worried. Even though she and team JNPR had not known Nathaniel as team RWBY had, they still cared, concerning what he had done for team RWBY.

"Nothing, just a long 48 hours, y'know?" he said in response as they continued along.

"What made it so long?" she asked, causing a sigh to leave Nathaniel's lips.

"You want to protect everyone but you can't," he said.

"I understand, but you also have to understand that people can look after themselves."

"Last time I thought that, my team was killed," he said quietly as he gently shrugged her hand off his shoulder and walked ahead as Jaune caught up to Pyrrha.

"Everything okay?" Jaune asked.

"I just worry Jaune," she said as she wrapped her hand around his, causing a smile to come across Jaune's face. Within the last year they had started dating after the Vytal dance, something everyone from both teams had expected and rejoiced. It was nice for Pyrrha and Jaune, considering they were always in each other's corners and she had done so much for him to raise his confidence in himself and his abilities as a sword fighter.

"It's okay Pyrrha, he'll be fine," Jaune said. They continued on for a while until Jaune noticed the darkness enveloping the sky, "Hey Nathan, we should make camp," he called out, causing Nathaniel to stop and turn to look at him.

"Sounds good, you guys set up camp and I'll be back. Take turns on who sleeps and who provides over watch, okay?"

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Nora quizzically.

"I have a side mission, remember? I'll be back in about four hours," Nathaniel said as he set his pack down and pulled out his weapon and binoculars. He looked around slowly and set his eyes on Ren.

"Ren, you want to help me out?" he asked.

"Why not," Ren responded as he got up and pulled his guns out. Nora pulled his sleeve in worry, but he smiled at her and rubbed her back, "I'll be fine Nora."

She smiled and nodded, "I know Ren." Ren walked over to Nathaniel, who nodded to Nora and the team and walked away, Ren by his side. They continued on for a while in quiet until Nathaniel held up his hand and motioned up a tree, which they climbed quietly. They both sat on the same branch and overlooked the Forever Fall in silence, Ren looking around as Nathaniel pulled out his binoculars and observed their surroundings.

"So, why bring me along?" Ren asked quietly.

"You know when to be quiet and it's nice to have company," Nathaniel said with a smile as he focused on a point, "There they are."

"I was just about to ask what your mission was, but what did you find?" Ren said as he got next to Nathaniel and said looked in the same direction he was with the binoculars.

"White Fang," Nathaniel said, zooming in on soldiers walking around and setting up boxes around.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Ren asked.

"Looks like a simple outpost," Nathaniel said as he handed his binoculars to Ren. He looked through them and spotted Mercury and some soldiers talking.

"Mercury's there. You're right, it looks like a simple outpost, maybe transporting supplies."

"The train line is nearby, so maybe as it passes by they throw things on, trying to smuggle something.. Damn that requires a lot of precision." Nathaniel thought out loud as Ren slowly nodded his head.

"Sounds completely possible but that has to be hard to do that while it moves by."

"That's why they have Mercury, he must help them load their resources in some way."

"Agreed," Ren said as he gave the binoculars back to Nathaniel and looked at him type a message on his scroll, "So, what's up? What's with the ring?"

"It's just a ring," Nathaniel replied as he put the binoculars in a pocket inside his trench coat.

"No, there is a lot more, thus another reason why you brought me," Ren said, looking at Nathaniel, who sighed.

"I take it team RWBY told you guys about nearly everything about me?" Nathaniel asked, receiving a nod from Ren. "Figures, Well, me and Yang got into it over me being protective of her. I didn't want to bring her on missions because I didn't want to see her get hurt, yet she feels like she should be with me, considering my injuries on the last couple of missions I've been on and the fact that I was injured pretty bad when we attacked the White Fang. I was going to give her another ring I had made; it's black but with a blue band running around the middle. Whenever one gets hurt, the other knows right away."

"I see it from both sides; you saw your last girlfriend die... now that you have Yang, you want to protect her any way possible. She nearly saw you die and wants to protect you, considering she really cares for you. You have the authority to dictate what happens, but you should bring her along sometime, that'll ease both of your minds. Also, the rings are a cool idea."

Nathaniel thought about what Ren said as they climbed down the tree slowly and walked back to camp. While he wanted to protect Yang, he couldn't always keep her safe; she was right, they were both Hunter's and these were the lives they had to deal with. _I don't want to lose someone else_ Nathaniel thought as he sat on a log next to Ren.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess I should just accept it. I just don't want history to repeat itself," Nathaniel said quietly as the rest of team JNPR slept.

"It won't, you'll make sure it doesn't," Ren said with a reassuring smile as he patted Nathaniel's back, "So, real quick, why spy on the White Fang?"

"Just to see what they were doing after what happened in the winter," Nathaniel said as Ren yawned, "Get some sleep Ren and thanks for listening."

"Anytime Nate," Ren said with a smile as he walked over to the same tent with Nora, got in slowly and laid down in his own sleeping bag. Nathaniel rubbed the fire out, stood up and looked around, waiting for the morning to roll around. It eventually came, which was met with a silent stirring and someone getting up. Nora exited her tent and looked at Nathaniel, whose back was to the group, and walked over to him.

"Coffee?" she asked, extending a drink out to Nate, who yawned slowly and quietly while waving his hand.

"No, but thanks. I'm not a big coffee guy," he said, watching the sun rise as Nora stood next to him in her full gear.

"Thanks for watching over Ren," she said as she watched with Nathaniel.

"Anytime, I was never going to put him in danger on purpose."

"I know, but I wanted to make sure."

"I understand Nora," Nathaniel said with a smile, "You know, I'm surprised you aren't so bouncy yet."

"Haven't had my coffee yet," she said with a grin as she walked back to her tent, taking a sip from her cup.

Meanwhile:

The whole night Yang had been worried about Nathaniel. While the rest of her teammates focused on school work and chatted about other things, she couldn't help but feel bad about the fight. She was the first to wake up, something rather unusual since she was usually one of the last ones up. Weiss got up and realized she was awake.

"Yang, I'm shocked you're up this early," she said as she stretched.

"Yeah, I really couldn't sleep," Yang said as she got up slowly.

"Sorry to hear that," Weiss replied as she got down, patted Yang's shoulder and got clothing together. They had class in a couple of hours and she was always the first one to get the shower, "I'm gonna hop in the shower okay?" Yang nodded her head as she closed the door, turning the shower on. Yang sat up in her bed and looked down. Ruby rolled over slowly, leaned over the side of her bed and rubbed her shoulders.

"He's fine Yang," Ruby said sleepily.

"What if I messed up Ruby? What if he doesn't make it back…" she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. Ruby got down quietly and knelt in front of her sister.

"He will Yang, don't worry," she said with a smile, causing Yang to smile back slowly.

"Thanks Ruby."

"Anytime."

In Forever Fall:

Nathaniel was really regretting not telling anyone else to take on over watch. He was tired as he and the team approached the area with Grimm, closing and opening his eyes multiple times.

"There they are," Jaune said as everyone else readied their weapons. It was a mix of Beowolf, Ursa's and two Boarbatusk.

"Alright Jaune, what are you thinking?" Nathaniel said as he brought his weapon out and popped the blades out. Jaune thought for a bit and then smiled.

"Nora, lay down fire with your grenade launcher, try to blow up as many of those as possible. Ren, Nathaniel pick off any other Beowolf's while me and Pyrrha take on the Ursa's."

"And the Boarbatusk's?" Pyrrha asked.

"After the Beowolf's, we all focus on those two. We got this," Jaune said, causing a smile to come across Nathaniel's face.

"Well thought Jaune," he said with a yawn as he transformed his weapon into his rifle. They all waited as Nora set up her shot, Ren and Nathaniel aiming down their sights as Pyrrha and Jaune readied their swords and shields.

"BOOM!" Nora yelled as she shot off four grenades, annihilating Beowolf's and Ursa's, who exploded into black and red chunks. Ren and Nathaniel quickly shot other Beowolf's as Jaune and Pyrrha moved in, slicing Ursa's and Beowolf's apart. Jaune blocked a blow from an Ursa as Pyrrha rolled off his back and stabbed it, running her blade down its side as a Beowolf's chest exploded from a shot by Nathaniel. Ren and Nora moved in, slamming into the last Beowolf's as Ren shot more and sliced them with the blades attached to his guns. Nathaniel quickly switched to his double-bladed weapon and jumped into the fray, slicing two Ursa's until a Boarbatusk charged at him, making him roll out of the way.

Nathaniel didn't realize that the other Boarbatusk had charged at the same time and hit him from behind, tearing into his left shin, causing a scream of pain to come from him. Everyone else looked as Nathaniel held the back of his shin, blood dripping from it as Pyrrha finished the last Ursa with her javelin. Nathaniel slowly stood up, shook his head and shot at one of the Boarbatusk, distracting it from Nora and Ren. Nora grinned as she slammed her hammer into the back end of the creature, sending it up into the air. Ren jumped after it and slammed both of his blades into its underbelly as he pumped it with bullets. The creature cried in agony as Jaune and Pyrrha encircled the other creature.

It charged at Jaune, who braced behind his shield as it slammed into him. Ren peppered the creature with bullets as Pyrrha slashed at it from the side. It swiped Pyrrha away as Nora threw her hammer with full force at the Boarbatusk, stunning it from behind.

"Jaune! Nora! Launch it this way!" Nathaniel yelled at them, switching his weapon into a claymore. Jaune slashed at it until he swiped up, knocking it a bit into the air. Pyrrha grabbed Nora's hammer and threw it to her in grenade launcher form which Nora grabbed and fired two shots under the creature, sending it up and forward to Nathaniel. He stood ready, his sword ready until it came within inches, causing him to duck and thrust up into its underbelly, causing it to die instantly. Nathaniel breathed slowly and limped to a tree, slowly pulling his medical bag out, grabbing gauze and medical tape and wrapping his shin slowly.

"You okay Nathaniel?" Jaune asked as he ran to him.

"I'm fine," Nathaniel said as he nodded his head slowly, "Great job Jaune, your plan worked perfectly except for me," he said chuckling.

"Thanks Nate."

"Hey anytime. Hell, you four did great. What makes you guys so good is that you immediately rely on teams instead of relying on all four. Pyrrha and Jaune, you two work really well together, able to read each other body movements and use each other. Nora, Ren, you two know each other inside and out and work perfectly together, knowing which attacks to use when and knowing certain situations that will happen because of the others actions, such as when Nora popped up the Boarbatusk. Well done team," Nathaniel said with a grimaced smile, which was met with normal smiles as they walked away as Nathaniel limped slowly behind them and sent an email to Ozpin.

As they approached their campsite to rest, Nathaniel slowly hobbled to Pyrrha and laid a hand on her arm, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry for acting so cold to you yesterday Pyrrha," he said.

"Nathaniel, don't worry about it. I understand why you were acting like that; you've gone through what none of us would ever want to and it hangs heavy on you, but understand that Yang just wants to protect you. For me and Jaune, if he were to ever act that way I would defy him, not out of spite but because I care about him very deeply and the same could be said about Ren and Nora. But don't worry, you don't need to apologize" she said as he gave her a bigger smile and nodded which she returned as she let him lean on her and helped him walk as they trekked back to Beacon.

* * *

Team JNPR and Nathaniel walked back onto the campus a day later, emerging from the Forever Fall. They saw team RWBY and other friends standing near the entrance to the dorms, who greeted them with smiles, hugs and cheers. Nathaniel walked past them slowly but was stopped by a flurry of yellow that appeared before him.

"What happened?" Yang asked, looking at his bandaged shin.

"Boarbatusk got me from behind," he replied.

"Shouldn't you head to the infirmary?" Ruby asked aloud before Weiss dragged her away, going on about how Ruby had bad timing with her interjections.

"Shouldn't you?" Yang asked, restating her sisters point.

"Nah, I'll be fine, I just need to relax," Nathaniel said, trying to walk past her but was immediately stopped because she side stepped in front of him, causing him to look down and sigh slowly.

"Look, Yang, I'm sor-" Nathaniel started until Yang cut him off by kissing his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. He responded by dropping his bag and wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers gently with a smile.

"I understand completely Nathaniel," Yang said with a smile that matched his.

"I know but I shouldn't be restricting you and being overprotective. I'll always protect you Yang, and I know you will do the same for me," he said as he reached into his pocket and handed her the black ring with the blue circle around the middle.

"What is this for?" she asked as she slipped it on her finger.

"It's linked to mine," Nathaniel said, pointing to his ring, "the middle is full of dust that connects the two: I know when you're hurt and vice versa. If it's our color, we are in great health; as we get hurt, the color will change and cause the ring to vibrate. Look," he said as he pointed to the ring she wore, which was mostly blue with tints of red, "that way you can always know what is happening to me, okay?"

Yang nodded and smiled at him, looking to her left and realizing everyone was watching them. They all laughed at her realization, making her blush and causing Nathan to laugh with them. They all walked back inside with Nathaniel and Yang happy to have each other back.


	11. Dance Dance Relaxation

**So, Chapter 10. A bit of action with a dance scene at the end. Honestly, I wrote this when the trailer for the new Volume came out, so I thought why not write in a dance scene to have everyone unwind. In bold are the lyrics that you can Google to listen to the songs as you read. As always I appreciate all of you guys for giving this writer a new sense of confidence and boost in his morale :). There are two more chapter left and after that I will be the new story! Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 10

Nathaniel approached the training grounds and was surprised at what he saw: Ren, Jaune, Sun and Neptune standing around talking and laughing, yet no girls.

"Oi! Where the hell are the ladies?" Nathaniel yelled as he walked over to them. They all fell quiet, causing Nathaniel to look around at each of them.

"Let me guess: they are doing something and asked you four to cover for them," he said, causing nods to come from them, "Alright, either someone tells me, or I kick your asses and then you tell me. Your choice."

Neptune chuckled out of nervousness that was immediately met with a punch to his cheek by Nathaniel, who tripped Ren and kicked Jaune in his chest. Sun brought his staff out and swung, which was grabbed by Nathaniel, tripped Sun, landed on top of him and put the staff across Sun's neck.

"See, we could have avoided this guys," Nathaniel said, looking down at Sun, who looked annoyed.

"God, I hate you sometimes," Sun said as Nathaniel let him up, "I hate how good you are as a Hunter."

"Hell, you guys will be way better than me in no time. It's mainly about anticipation and reading what someone could do."

"Always giving a lesson," Jaune said with a chuckle as he and Ren got up, "The girls wanted us to cover for them by saying they were studying when they are really shop-" he said until Ren covered his mouth.

"Shopping?" Nathaniel asked, causing Jaune to look down.

"Dress shopping," Neptune said, rubbing his cheek, "for the dance."

"Ah, thank you for the information gentleman, I'm off to kill them. Sorry for the roughness, but sometimes it needs to be done. Go relax guys," Nathaniel said as he patted Ren's shoulder and walked over to the garage. Students were allowed to have vehicles at the Academy to travel around to Vale and other cities in the kingdom such as Yang's Bumblebee, which he passed by on way to his car. He unlocked his car, an old school black muscle car with red racing stripes down the middle. He had it worked on over the years, giving it better tires and brakes while increasing its power and speed in the engine. He hopped in, turned it over and drove off to find the girls. He parked across from one of the few dress shops in Vale and looked inside. He couldn't make out anything until he saw a flash of a red cape, something only Ruby wore. He grinned as he got out slowly and leaned against the building across from the dress shop and waited for the right time.

* * *

"Oh Yang, that looks awesome!" Ruby said to her sister, who was wearing a dark yellow dress that sparkled in the light.

"You think so?" Yang asked with a smile.

"Hell yeah, Nathaniel will go crazy!" Nora said with a huge smile, causing everyone else to laugh. Yang went into the dressing room to take it off as Ruby looked at other dresses.

"You think he's upset we ditched?" Blake asked from her dressing room.

"Probably, but I hope the guys explained it to him," Ruby said as she picked out a long red dress with black tips at the bottom. As Yang exited the room the lights suddenly went out, causing a small scream to escape Ruby and Weiss's lips.

"The hell?!" Ruby said as she felt her way over to Weiss and huddled against her. The only light coming in was from the windows, giving little light as the girls were in the back of the store. Suddenly the lights slowly came back on, creating shadows in front of them As Blake stood quietly in her dressing room. She looked around in her dress room, fully clothed until Nathaniel appeared right in front of her, quickly cupping her mouth and slowly moving a finger to his mouth, a grin slowly coming across it. He disappeared again as the girls started to relax.

"Probably a faulty wire," Pyrrha said, receiving nods and sighs of relief.

"OR NOT!" Nathaniel screamed as he appeared in front of them, causing all five of them to scream. Nathaniel doubled over in laughter at their reaction, causing the girls to breath heavily and then get angry.

"The hell Nathaniel!?" Weiss said as she punched him in his shoulder.

"Problem Ms. Schnee?" he said with a devilish smile on his face.

"Why in the world would you do that?" Yang said, punching him hard in his other shoulder, making him grimace slightly.

"Little rough there. To answer your question, I did it because you girls decided to ditch practice."

"How did you find out?" Pyrrha asked.

"Jaune."

"Damn it Jaune," Pyrrha said to herself as the rest of the girls stared at her, angry with her boyfriend. Blake stepped out in a short black dress that was black on top then white from the waist down.

"Oh, that looks great Blake, Sun would really like that," Nathaniel said with a smile.

"Thanks Nate," she said, returning his smile as he turned to leave.

"Oh, real quick: I'm letting you girls off this once and when is the dance?" he said as he turned back to the girls.

"Next Sunday," Yang answered.

"Ah, perfect, I got errands to run then. Have fun with the rest of your shopping ladies," he said with a smile as he left the shop. Yang walked to the window and watched him get in his car, rev the engine and drive off. _I really hope he can make it to the dance _she thought as the girls swooned over Weiss's dress.

* * *

"You missed the screams, it was the funniest thing I've ever heard," Nathaniel said, causing the guys in team RWBY's room to laugh hard as Ruby and Yang hit Nathaniel with pillows. It was Saturday evening as everyone was relaxed and ready for the weekend and the dance. Nathaniel decided to go easy on everyone and gave them today off as a kind gesture so that no one had bruises or were limping around campus before the dance. Suddenly, Nathaniel's scroll vibrated; he opened it to Ozpin's face.

"Ah, hello Oz, how are you today?" Nathaniel said, getting up and walking out the room.

"Quite well Nate, you?"

"Doing pretty good. What's up?"

"Were you planning on attending the dance?" Ozpin asked slowly.

"What is it Oz?" Nathaniel asked, knowing that any mission was more important than the dance.

"Well, it wouldn't take long and it's a silent mission. A year and a half ago, as you know, team RWBY engaged Roman and the White Fang at the docks. I need you to run reconnaissance and see if they are still lingering around there and in the industrial area."

"Understood, it will be done," Nathaniel said as he closed the scroll and walked back to his room, grabbing his binoculars, weapon, note pad and knives. He could sense her in the doorway but didn't say anything.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yang asked as she walked over to him.

"Simple reconnaissance mission," he said as he turned to her and slowly smiled, "want to come along?"

"I'd love to," she said with a smile as she quickly ran downstairs, into their dorm and grabbed her bike helmet and gauntlets.

"Wait Yang, whats going on?" Blake asked.

"Me and Nate are going on a mission! Bye!" she said as Nathaniel ran past the door, with Yang catching up to him.

"Why are you running?" she asked as they descended steps and ran to the garage.

"The faster we get it done the better," he replied as he ran to his car.

"We're taking Bumblebee," Yang replied, looking at him.

"My car, it's safer."

"Bumblebee, it's faster. Come on," Yang said with a smile as she put her helmet on. Nathaniel shook his head as she got on her bike and revved the engine. He got on behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her shoulder and held on tightly as she hit the accelerator. In no time they were in Vale, zooming along the street and by cars. Nathaniel pointed to a spot and held up his hand to let Yang know to stop there. She nodded and slowed down, pulling the bike over and taking her helmet off.

"You could've told me," she said with a smile as she got off.

"Ah, where's the fun in that?" Nathaniel said as he returned the smile and looked down the road, "Okay, the harbor is a few blocks down that way, so we are gonna do our best to get a better vantage point, maybe on those buildings," he said, motioning to the buildings across the street.

"Makes sense," Yang said as she and Nathaniel walked across the street and climbed up a building. They both crouched down on the roof as Nathaniel took out his binoculars.

"What do you see Nate?" Yang asked as she did her best to peer at the harbor.

"Nothing really, no activity or anything. Couple of crates, maybe a couple of them standing around," he said as he looked around.

"We should probably move on," Yang said as Nathaniel lowered the binoculars and nodded. Suddenly, he felt cold steel on the back of his head, making him raise his hands slowly.

"Who the hell are you two?" the White Fang soldier asked as another put his gun against Yang's back. The four soldiers had spotted them climbing the building and had waited for an opportune time to get them.

"People passing through," Nathaniel said.

"Bullshit, what the hell kinda excuse is that? You're coming with us," the soldier behind Yang said. As Nathaniel turned around, he grabbed the gun from the soldier behind him and flung him off the four story building. Another soldier quickly hit Nathan with the butt of his rifle, causing Yang's ring to vibrate as she elbowed the soldier behind her, causing him to double over in pain. Nathaniel shook off the hit and kicked the man's knee, buckling it as he brought his knee up and connected with the soldiers mask. Yang punched the doubled-over soldier and discharged a shot into the last soldier aiming his rifle at Nathaniel as she ran to check on him.

"You okay?" she said, looking at her boyfriend's head.

"Yeah, just took a bad hit, we need to go, they'll be here soon for these guys," he said as they quickly got off the building and jumped onto her bike. She drove off in the direction Nathaniel pointed to, leading them to the industrial section of town.

"I don't see a damn thing," he said as he and Yang stood on shipping crates, observing the warehouses with his binoculars, "They are preparing for something, thus the small outpost in Forever Fall, and they want to keep it hidden, but I don't know what the hell it could be."

"Organized attack?" Yang asked as Nathaniel nodded in agreement.

"More than likely, but where? Blake said Roman is trying to get them to be anarchists, so that would mean down with the government. Yet they stopped stockpiling dust…" he said as he trailed off into his own thoughts.

"Maybe an attack on a city or school?"

"You really think they would attack Beacon?" Nathaniel asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, no, but it is a possibility, no matter how far fetched," Yang said as she jumped down. _God I hope it isn't that… I can't imagine it _Nathaniel thought as he jumped down after her. He quickly pulled his scroll out and contacted Ozpin.

"Report knight," he said coldly.

"The harbor has a bit of activity, but I don't see any at the warehouses. Yang and I are heading out considering they might be looking for us," Nathaniel said as he got on Yang's bike.

"You brought Yang along and were caught?" Ozpin asked curiously.

"Yes I did and we were until we beat the crap out of the four soldiers. Something is going on at the harbor, but I can't tell what. I have a feeling they are gathering weapons at a slow pace after our attack in December to build slowly-"

"To not warrant attention. Alright, I will feed this information to the proper authorities and I will keep you updated. Good job Nathaniel and you too Yang," Ozpin said with a smile as the screen went black.

"Well that was nice of him," Yang said, getting a chuckle from Nathaniel as they raced back to Beacon.

* * *

Sunday finally rolled around as everyone on the campus talked heavily about the dance, the plans they had and what they were wearing to the dance. Nathaniel walked among the students, rubbing the lump on his head as he proceeded to Ozpin's office, who had called for a direct meeting with Nathaniel. He slowly entered the clockwork office and stood in front of his desk.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes, we have new information. You were spot on with your deduction: they are acting slowly to not warrant attention. The good news is that the police went to the harbor, gathered weapons and arrested supporters."

"Is there bad news?"

"Yes, there were White Fang in two of the four warehouses. Police searched and found traces of gun powder and tire marks, meaning they quickly left. I told you to search the warehouses," Ozpin said, getting up slowly and walking around his desk until he was face to face with his knight.

"I didn't think they needed to be searched because of the fact-"

"Nathan, you were told to search the industrial area and you didn't. I understand you were found out, but I was under the impression you had at least peaked into the warehouses instead of just assuming. Was this dance or Ms. Long on your mind during the mission?"

"No sir."

"I doubt that. Nathaniel, you have to understand that as hunters we are sworn to protect the world from anything that could harm it, from the Grimm to the White Fang and its associates."

"I know Oz. I messed up. I take full responsibility."

"Nathan," Oz said as he set his hand on Nathaniel's shoulder, "I want you to be happy because of everything that has happened in your life. Ms. Long clearly does that. But I would rather thousands be saved because of information gathered-"

"Then me or her miss out on the dance," Nathaniel finished as Ozpin nodded slowly.

"Yes. I'm glad you understand. Next time, thoroughness is greatly encouraged; it does not matter if it looks empty, always look. Now, go and enjoy the dance," Ozpin said with a smile as he patted Nathaniel's shoulder. Nathan returned the smile and left his office. _Hopefully no one will have to pay for his mistake _Ozpin thought to himself as he sat back down and looked through emails.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking him," Ruby asked as team RWBY stood in the foyer of their dorm, waiting on Nathaniel. Ruby, Yang and Blake were wearing the dresses they found at the dress shop before Nate interrupted them. Weiss was wearing an elegant white dress with thin, see through white sleeves. Neptune and Sun wore suits that matched their date's dresses, with Neptune wearing a white suit, dress pants and undershirt with a red vest and tie. Sun wore a black dress shirt, dress pants with a white tie.

"I don't know, but he better hurry the hell up," Yang said quietly as team JNPR walked past them, with Ruby joining them and agreeing to share Jaune as her 'date' for the dance.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Nathaniel said, walking down slowly in his boots, a black vest with yellow lining, black dress pants and a silver undershirt that was accompanied with a yellow tie.

"We all color coordinated and ready to go?" Nathaniel asked the group as he hooked his arm through Yang's, causing chuckles from the group as they proceeded to the dance, which was being held in the eating area and on the outskirts of the forest.

"Ruby's already with team JNPR, she's sharing Jaune with Pyrrha," Blake said as she and Sun held hands.

"She never changes," Weiss said as she and Neptune walked next to each other.

"Yeah, but there is nothing wrong with that," Nathaniel said with a smile as they entered the dance. They saw team JNPR relaxing at a table and joined them, sitting around and talking as they waited for a good song to be played. Nathaniel heard a slow song come on, quickly grabbed Yang and ran to the dance floor.

"What in the world Nathan?" Yang said, giggling as he held her hand, placed a hand on her back and moved slowly while she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've heard this song before, and it reminds me of you," Nathaniel said quietly as an electric guitar slowly played. They moved together in unison as their friends watched them while he quietly mouthed the lyrics:

_**The rhythm of my footsteps crossing floodlands to your door**__**  
**__**Have been silenced forever more**__**  
**__**The distance is quite simply much too far for me to row**__**  
**__**It seems farther than ever before**__**  
**__**Oh no**_

_**I need you so much closer**_

As he mouthed the last line over and over again, Nathaniel slowly drew Yang closer to him as she looked up at him. He was lost her in lilac eyes: he could see a woman who was forever grateful to him, someone who cared for him dearly and loved everything about him. She met his gaze and saw a man who was scarred by his past but was ready to move on with her, someone who he cared for deeply. Unbeknownst to them, the rest of the dance floor had cleared, allowing the two of them to move freely around at a slow pace. Everyone watched them and couldn't help but smile: just months ago, this man had saved team RWBY and had almost died himself. Yet here they were, watching him dance with their teammate. Ruby's eyes slowly filled with tears at the sight of her half-sisters happiness as the song reached its climax. Yang stopped Nathaniel, leaned up and kissed him on the lips, which he held for what seemed like an eternity. The song slowly faded as Yang released their kiss and heard cheers as she realized what had been happening. Nathaniel chuckled, smiled and nodded his head to the teams as a pop-love song came on, causing everyone to come to the dance floor.

Everyone danced with smiles and laughs as they danced with each other. Blake and Sun danced closely to each other as Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Yang's neck from behind while she mouthed the lyrics _**Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart, the beat goes on and on and on**_. Nora was moving with energy as Ren watched with a smile as Pyrrha and Ruby danced with Jaune in the middle, making him look uncomfortable. Neptune and Weiss shared a small kiss and danced slowly with the beat as the song came to an end.

They all took a seat back at the table and relaxed as other songs came on.

"You two were adorable," Nathaniel said to Neptune and Weiss, causing a giggle to come from Weiss as Neptune nodded.

"Thanks, so were you and Yang."

"Everyone was watching you guys," Ruby said with a smile.

"Why didn't you guys say anything?!" Yang asked, causing laughter to erupt from the table.

"How was having two girls dancing around you Jaune?" Nathaniel asked the young man as he and Pyrrha talked.

"It was, uh, something else," Jaune responded as Nathaniel shook his head, leaned back in his chair and held Yang's hand as everyone else chuckled.

"Tuckered out?" Yang asked.

"Yanged out," he said, causing Yang to hold a chuckle back.

"That was bad."

"It wasn't too bad."

"It was pretty bad."

"Oh shut it," Nathaniel said as he heard another song come on, suddenly getting up and looking at the rest of them, "We gotta dance to this one," he said with a grin that everyone met.

The beat immediately dropped and Nathaniel danced to the middle of their group, holding out a hand to Ruby. He sung the lyrics as best he could as he picked Ruby up and spun her around and flung her to Sun, who did his best to keep up with her energy. Neptune walked over to Yang, grabbed her hands and he moved her arms with the trumpet playing. Ren and Weiss had started to slow dance while moving their shoulders to the song as Nora stood next to Nathaniel and started to dance goofily, which he copied immediately.

Nathaniel then went to Yang, whipped her around and dipped her slowly as he mouthed the lyrics

_**I could show you love**_

_**In a tidal wave of mystery**_

_**You'll still be standing next to me**_

_**You could be my look**_

_**Even if we're six feet under**_

_**I'll know we'll be safe and sound**_

He winked at her and slowly pulled her up as the chorus hit and everyone danced with new partners. Nathaniel and Weiss smiled at each other and moved with each other as Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha danced with each other. Blake and Yang laughed at each other as Ruby and Nora used their energy to move fast. Neptune and Sun looked at each other and shook their heads as they moved with the rest of the song. The song ended with laughs and hugs as they relaxed at the table again, with a few of them missing.

"Where did Nathaniel and Yang go?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, honestly, I don't think you would want to know," Weiss said, causing laughter from Neptune.

* * *

Nathaniel and Yang stood on the roof of the dorm as they saw the lights play across the trees as the songs filled the air with lyrics and beats.

"That was a lot of fun," Yang said with a big smile as she hooked an arm through Nathaniel's, which were against his sides because of his hands occupying his pockets.

"Yeah, it felt great to finally unwind."

"Looked like it."

"Yeah and I can tell you prefer this Nathaniel to the knight," he said with a smile.

"It's not that, I just want you to be able to relax and enjoy yourself Nathan," she said as she laid her head on against his shoulder. He slowly turned to her, wrapped an arm around her waist, held her hand and slowly waltzed with her. She smiled as they slowly moved around the rooftop, the low music playing against their movements. She sighed as she leaned against him.

"Yes cutie?" he said as she mumbled something under her breath.

"I, uh," she said as she tried to moved away, which shocked Nathaniel.

"What is it Yang? You can tell me anything," he said as he caressed her cheek.

"It's just, man, it has been a crazy school year," she said, avoiding his gaze as he nodded.

"It most certainly has. Yang, if things are moving too fast, I completely understand," Nathaniel said as he tried to coax her to look at him. _Please God don't tell me I fucked this up _he thought as she looked up at him.

"No, Nate, it's not that… I love you," she said quietly as Nathaniel looked at her, letting her words sink in slowly and nodded at her.

"I love you too," he said, causing her to smile and promptly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, closing her eyes and feeling him pull her closer to him. He broke the kiss off and held her, whispering, "I'll always love you Yang."


	12. I Promise

**Alright, one more chapter to go! Chapter 12 will have action and all the good things! I've just finishd Chapter 8 on my new story and that will probably only be 10 Chapters total. I have one more awesome idea for a story that I'm not ready to discuss yet, but it equates to at least 6 months of RWBY stories from me. I appreciate the journey we have gone on guys, see you next week for the last chapter of Empyrean Knight! **

Chapter 11

"Man, that dance was awesome!" Ruby said as the team walked around the campus the day after the dance.

"Yeah it was," Yang said with a smile and looked off. Nathaniel had stayed with everyone, but that morning he had left and when she checked his room, he was nowhere to be found.

"I have a bad feeling Nathaniel is going to do something," Weiss said as they stood in front of one of the halls.

"I don't know, may- UFF!" Blake yelled as a figure clad in black including a full black mask to hide their face landed on top of her and stood slowly. The figures sky blue eyes darted around the rest of the team as it slowly pulled out a dagger and a sword from behind its back.

"What the hell?!" Yang yelled as she swung at the figure with her gauntlets fully out, forcing it to jump and kick her in the face, driving her into a column as Ruby aimed her sniper rifle. The black silhouette darted to Weiss, grabbed her arm and threw her at Ruby. She sidestepped her thrown teammate and charged at the character with her scythe out and swung, which it blocked with the sword and rammed the hilt of the knife into her side.

The person moved to Velvet quickly, who with other students was watching the incident, and wrapped his dagger across her neck. Team RWBY eyed Velvet and the man as they walked forward slowly. The man started to move the dagger, causing a line of blood to fall down Velvet's neck slowly as they suddenly stopped.

"One step closer and she dies in front of anyone," the man said slowly, his voice deep, menacing and being altered by a speaking device.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked, wielding Myrtenaster in a ready pose, trying to silently set up a glyph under him.

"To send a message to Beacon and Headmaster Ozpin… No one is safe," the man said as he dragged the dagger across Velvet's neck, causing more of her blood to be spilled as she screamed and looked at the team with terror and tears.

"Please do something!" she yelled as Weiss moved her hand slowly, creating a blue glyph the man didn't see. Suddenly he was rocketed into the air, with Velvet immediately covering her wound as Ruby ran to her. Blake jumped in the air with him and exchanged blows as the man blocked and slashed with his sword and dagger. Yang suddenly grabbed the man's leg and threw him into a column, causing him to go through it and collapse as Weiss readied another glyph and charged forward, stabbing at the man and piercing his right forearm, causing him to scream in a familiar way.

"Oh my God NATHANIEL?!" Weiss said as she removed her blade and took the mask off, revealing Nathaniel looking up at her with a nervous smile, blood coming out of his mouth, holding the wound.

"Hey Weiss, ladies, cutie," he said to the team and Yang as he put pressure on the wound, "how are we today?"

"What the hell Nate?! You could've killed Velvet!" Yang yelled as Velvet walked up to Yang.

"Actually Yang, no, he couldn't have," she said as removed fake skin around her neck, revealing the fake blood vessels inside as students slowly dispersed. The team looked down at the fake skin and back at Nathaniel slowly. He shrugged and started to walk away.

"I had to give you guys a real world situation," he said as they caught up to him.

"What do you mean? Weiss was getting ready to kill you!" Ruby said as they entered the infirmary.

"Hello Mr. Empyrean, more patching up?" asked a nurse when she spotted him.

"Always," he said as he turned back to the team, "what I mean is that I had to come up with a situation that we could face: someone taking a friend or civilian hostage. You had to plan in a proper way considering the fact that I was ready to 'kill' Velvet to 'send a message'," he said as he sat down and slowly rubbed his ribs, causing a groan to escape his mouth, "The hell is with you girls and beating the shit out of me?"

"How did you plan all this?" Blake asked as a nurse stitched his wound, causing Nathaniel to squint every time the needle pierced his skin.

"God I hate getting stitches. Anyway, when I was leaving Ozpin's office, I saw Velvet and had a little chat. She thought it was a good idea and- ow! – went with it," he said as the woman finished stitching and wrapped his wound in disinfectants.

"The outfit?" Yang asked, looking over his new duds.

"This was what I originally wore when I first became a knight. Ah the – fuck that hurts!" he yelled as a nurse applied pressure to his ribs, slowly healing them, causing him to grimace as Yang held his hand. Finally the nurse stopped and he breathed slowly, allowing his lungs and ribs a chance to reacquaint with each other.

"I have to admit you four did an admirable job. I totally forgot that Weiss can use glyph's anywhere, letting her use that to get me in a vulnerable place. Blake provided the distraction and Yang finished, with Weiss leading back in as Ruby checked on Velvet. Exceptional work," Nathaniel said to the girls, who smiled at the compliment as he removed contacts.

"Sorry about your forearm," Weiss said.

"Ah, don't wo-"

"You have a lot more to worry about then just your forearm Nathaniel Empyrean," Ozpin said as he and Glynda approached him. He got up slowly as he looked Ozpin in his eyes.

"Problem Oz?" Nathaniel, grimacing a bit as his wounds slowly healed.

"Problem? You decide to attack these four and then threaten another student's life in front of the student body… I think there is a big problem," Glynda said, stepping forward to meet Nathaniel's gaze, "not to mention that the column that collapsed could have possibly collapsed the rest," she said as she looked at Yang, who looked down.

"Whoa, hold on, one, it didn't collapse any other columns," Nathaniel said, slowly putting his left arm around Yang, "and secondly that student is okay, I checked everything with her first."

"The point," Ozpin said, sticking his cane between Nathaniel and Glynda, "is that you terrified a lot of students Nathaniel. I understand you were training these four for any situation, but you can't do it in front of others, especially considering-"

"Who cares if everyone knows I am a knight?! Who?!" Nathaniel bellowed at Ozpin, making Oz slowly rest the end of his cane on Nathaniel's chest.

"I do. You are on thin ice because of this and the warehouses. Nathaniel, you are the best knight this academy has ever seen, one its best students and a good friend to these girls and me," Ozpin said as he slowly lowered his cane, "Please don't do this again Nathaniel, or I will have you removed from Beacon."

Nathaniel sighed, nodded slowly and whispered, "I understand," as he walked past Oz and Glynda with team RWBY back to their dorms.

* * *

Nathaniel breathed slowly on his couch, sports playing on his TV as Yang brought him a plate with a sandwich and chips.

"You didn't have to love," he said with a smile as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, but I wanted to, seeing you being tired from everything," she said as she rubbed his thigh, "you okay?"

"I should have thought that out a lot better. I just thought doing it in that way was a better scenario to try against you four," he said as he bit into the sandwich.

"I thought it was a great idea," Yang said. As soon as they entered his room, he crashed on his couch, which caused her to cuddle with him. She didn't mind skipping classes once in a blue moon, considering he needed someone.

"Question though: so if knights aren't supposed to be known, why did you oust yourself to us?" Yang asked.

"Ozpin gave me the go ahead to do so and because you four needed a mentor. When that happened, there were enough knights that if one became inactive, it was okay, but since I'm the only one, I've had extra to do. We aren't supposed to be known because if the Academy admitted it had its own more-or-less hit squad, there would be so many investigations it wouldn't be funny. Don't you have things to study?" he said with a smile, causing a chuckle from Yang.

"Yeah, but you're-"

"But me nothing, you need to study and I need to work this arm out," he said as he slowly moved his left forearm.

"Oh fine, just come get me if you need anything alright baby?" she asked with a smile as she got up.

"Of course, who else who would I get?" Nathaniel said as he stood, kissed her on the lips and watched her leave his room. He slowly walked around, grabbed his weapon and grinned to himself, _this last training session will be loads of fun _he thought as he swung Somber Azure in its double-bladed state, loosening up his right arm and getting ready.

* * *

The two teams stood next to each other as they waited for Nathaniel. The end of the semester was around the corner with finals starting that Monday. Nathaniel had told them that this was the final team practice before the long summer break they had, which would end with them attacking the White Fang and hopefully ending the threat they posed. Nathaniel approached them in full attire under a tree, mask pulled up along with his hood and formed his weapon into a rifle, aiming directly at Ren.

"Why me?!" Ren yelled, causing Nathaniel to lower his weapon, think, shrug his shoulders and fire at Ren. Everyone moved at once toward Nathaniel who quickly disappeared.

"Oh damn it, I forgot about that," Weiss said annoyingly as they all looked around. Suddenly Nathaniel dropped on top of Pyrrha, landing with his knee square on her back as he quickly swung Azure around, hitting Ren and Neptune on their sides, separating the blades and blocked Ruby's overhead swing. Yang quickly came from the side but Nathaniel disappeared again, causing her punch to hit Ruby on her side, shooting her away.

"Sorry Ruby!" Yang yelled as Nathaniel punched her side with the hilt of his claymore with full force, doubling her over. Weiss suspended Blake in midair and launched her forward, hitting Nathaniel with her shoulder and sending him to Jaune. Jaune quickly turned with his shield, hitting Nathaniel with it as Nora connected with an upward swing with her hammer. Sun quickly jumped on him, sending him back to the hard ground, his staff pressed against his neck.

"Not bad Nathaniel," Sun said, which caused Nathaniel to grin under his mask and bring his knees up, smacking Sun in the back and flinging him off as Nathaniel quickly got up to block Jaune and Pyrrha's slashes. He quickly formed his claymore and swung heavy strikes at both of them, causing them to block as he separated his blades to block a slash by Ruby. He held Ruby's strike and Jaune and Pyrrha's as Yang and Blake ran up to him. He grinned and waited until the last possible second to, with all his force, pull Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha into Yang and Blake.

Neptune slashed down at Nathaniel which he blocked with his double-bladed sword as Nora took a shot with her grenade launcher that sailed high. Nathaniel side-stepped a stab from Neptune, jumped into the air and landed with one foot on Neptune's spear, bringing Neptune down with the added weight.

"The hell?!" Neptune said as Nathaniel kicked Neptune hard in the head with his foot. Nora jumped at Nathaniel with Ren as Weiss streaked past them and stabbed at Nathaniel. He jumped forward to avoid Nora and Ren and grabbed Weiss's hand, and swung her around to smack her into Ren and Nora. Sun stood across from Nathaniel and the groaning bodies as he eyed him down. Nathaniel and Sun circled around each other until they ran at each other, weapons raised.

Sun swung low as Nathaniel jumped and kicked off Sun's chest. Sun quickly came at him again as he broke his staff apart and took shots at close range, with three connecting and sending Nathaniel flying. He chased after him and jammed his staff up, which Nathaniel hit aside as he swung down with his claymore. Sun rolled as he and their weapons connected, staring each other down as they poured all their strength into their weapons. Nathaniel slowly moved his hand to his back, grabbed his knife and swiped at Sun, making him roll back as Ruby got up and made one last charge. Nathaniel tripped her, which caused her to let go of Crescent Rose.

Nathaniel dropped his knife, jumped into the air and grabbed a hold of the scythe, landing with his double-bladed weapon in one hand and the scythe in another. Sun stared, his mouth open along with others as Nathaniel swung both weapons around, looking down Sun and charged at him. Nathaniel swung with both weapons at once, causing Sun to duck as Nathaniel hit the ground with the bladed end of the scythe. Sun swung with his staff baseball style but was blocked by Nathaniel, who switched back to a claymore and swung with the scythe again, catching Sun with the blunt end of the scythe, which sent Sun reeling as Nathaniel pulled Sun back to him with the scythe and hit him in the head with the hilt of his claymore, causing Sun to fall and rub his head slowly.

Nathaniel stood and breathed slowly as he surveyed everyone getting up and staring at him.

"Problem?" he asked everyone.

"How are you holding my scythe and your weapon?" Ruby asked as she approached him slowly.

"How did you time me and Yang so well?" Blake asked.

"How did you do all that?" Jaune asked as he got up slowly. Nathaniel grinned and acted a bit smug to them as he handed Ruby her scythe back.

"Years of training and experience. Tal taught me how to wield different weapons, which was further expanded upon when I became a knight," he said as he sheathed his claymore.

"Damn Yang, he is a handful," Sun said as Nathaniel helped him up, noticing the cut on his forehead. He quickly brought out his medical bag and put gauze to Sun's head.

"Well, I know I am. But I thought this training went well, considering its th-" he was saying as Yang rocketed him away with a punch to his face, discharging as the hit impacted. He slammed the ground hard and skidded until he slowed himself down by planting his feet as he saw Nora launch off Jaune's shield with her hammer held overhead as she slammed it into the ground with an emphatic "Boop!"

Nathaniel jumped and met Weiss halfway up as they exchanged blows until she kicked him in his leg and slammed his back with her hilt. Nathaniel slammed back into the ground as Sun and Neptune jumped on him and aimed their weapons at his neck.

"Alright, last time I act smug," Nathaniel said with a chuckle that was met with smiles from Neptune and Sun as they helped him up.

"So, you really think we can take on the White Fang and finish Cinder?" Weiss asked as Neptune walked over to her.

"I know we can," Nathaniel said with a smile, "Come on, let's get back, y'all have things to study for and what not," he said which was met with groans and laughter from Sun and Neptune.

* * *

The rest of the semester went by quickly as Nathaniel had more missions and the teams busied themselves with their finals.

"Finally! All done!" Yang yelled as the team entered their room and grabbed their bags.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to crash at Weiss's place," Sun said from the window as he walked over to Blake.

"I really hope your dad doesn't mind," Blake said timidly.

"Well, if he does, I will just have to set him in his place," Weiss said with a smile as Neptune grabbed her bags. Ruby stared out her the window toward the snowy mountains to the north and sighed.

"You okay sis?" Yang asked as she placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Yeah. Nathaniel can't make it can he?" she asked.

"Nah, he has to stay back, wants to train more," Yang said with a bit of hurt in her voice. While she wanted Nathaniel to meet their dad, he convinced her it would be better for him to stay to train and because of missions.

"Is he in his room?" Ruby asked.

"Nah, he's down at the airships, why?" Blake asked curiously.

"Perfect! Yang, grab my bags, I'll see you guys in two hours!" Ruby said as she rushed out the door, hit Ren by accident and continued to run.

"Wow, I thought that would've been you tailing out to see Nathan," Neptune said as the group walked out of the room and received a smack on his arm from Yang.

* * *

"Nah, you got to put that there."

"Nate, that's bullshit and you know it."

"Oh, it's bullshit now?" Nathaniel asked the young man working on the airship, "You're an idiot for saying that Bryan and frankly I'm a tad bit hurt you would say that." The man sighed and shook his head. Bryan Malley was a pilot under contract with Beacon. He used the airship to ferry students and Hunter's to missions. Over the years Bryan and Nathaniel had become friends, even though they annoyed each other.

"One, don't give a damn about your emotions. Two, you know I know what I'm doing," Bryan said shaking his head as he got up, "What the hell is that red blur?" he said, pointing to Ruby as she ran to Nathaniel.

"A good friend," Nathaniel said with a smile as Ruby lunged and hugged Nathaniel.

"Oof! The hell Ruby?" he said as he hugged her back and looked down at the bouquet, "I don't usually get flowers."

Ruby chuckled as she caught her breath, "No, no these aren't for you. Can you fly me up to the snowy mountains? I need to do something."

Nathaniel turned to Bryan, "You heard the lady," Nathaniel said as he and Ruby climbed on board. Bryan sighed, put on his helmet and activated the airship. They took off and in no time were surrounded by whirling snow as the raced up the mountain.

"Stop here!" Ruby yelled, receiving a nod from Bryan who slowly put the airship down on the soft snow. Nathaniel opened the door to the freezing temperatures as Ruby jumped out. _The hell is she up to? _Nathaniel thought to himself as they walked for a bit in silence.

"I take it you four are all set and ready to go?" Nathaniel asked as they approached a cliff.

"Yup, we are, I just needed to do this first," Ruby said as she stopped in front of a gravestone. Nathaniel approached it curiously and slowly, wiping the snow off it to reveal the name Summer Rose.

"Ruby…" Nathaniel said as he looked back at the petite girl and looked at her eyes that were slowly filling with water.

"It's, uh… my mom," she said with a choked voice as she laid the roses in front of the gravestone, "she was a huntress, who never came back from a mission. I and Yang are half-sisters, with my mom marrying her dad a year after Yang's birth, when Yang's mom left. This was her favorite spot as she loved the cold and loved overlooking Vale, feeling like its protector, or so my dad tells me," she explained as she stood in front of the gravestone, Nathaniel moving aside to give her room.

"Hi mom," she said quietly, "I completed another year. Oh, this is Nathaniel Empyrean, he's my teams mentor," Ruby said as she slowly pulled Nate over to the gravestone, who put a fist over his heart and bowed slightly.

"He's been great at his job mom, don't worry about me. He and Yang are dating, so I hope you're not to mad," she said with a slight giggle as she laid the roses down that Nathaniel matched. He turned to Ruby and hugged her tightly.

"Ruby I am so sorry," he whispered as he felt her tears on his trench coat.

"It's okay," Ruby said, smiling with tears running down her face as she looked at him, "Thanks for taking me up here."

"Of course, anytime. Head back to the airship, go get warm," he said with a smile as she walked back quietly. Nathaniel turned to the gravestone, got on one knee and placed two fingers on it.

"I promise t-" he started before getting cut off by a vision. He was standing on a white plane and looked around for something, anything to help him adjust to what was happening.

"Don't panic knight, I won't hurt you," a soft voice said to him as a woman in all white approached him and took her hood down. She had black hair and silver eyes with a face strikingly similar to Ruby.

"Summer Rose?" Nathaniel asked quietly as she walked up to him and nodded.

"Yes. I just wanted to say that I am so happy that she has you as a mentor. I've watched over her, Yang and her team and I've seen what you have done for them. I am eternally grateful to you Nathaniel," she said with a smile that he returned, tears forming in his eyes, "Please keep watching over them and tell Ruby I love her so much."

"I will ma'am," Nathaniel said as she nodded.

"I thought so. Before I go, you have friends that want to visit," she said as Taliesin and Adom approached Nathaniel, who looked at them up and down.

"Tal… Adom…"

"Buddy!" Adom said, putting Nathaniel in a headlock and laughing as Tal patted Nate's shoulder when he was let go, "Good to see you! Man, you are looking good with all your weapon skills and apparently already have a girlfriend. Good on ya!"

"Glad to see my training paid off," Tal said with a smile at his old friend. Nathaniel was still in shock and hugged both of his friends tightly, which they returned.

"Man I miss you guys," Nathaniel said, tears falling down his face.

"We know man, we miss you too," Adom said, "But hey, we always got your back. Tal and I see many good things in your future."

"Yeah, we can't say what, but you're gonna do a lot of awesome things," Tal said, "But we all gotta go. We got your back, alright Nathan?"

Nathaniel nodded slowly and smiled at his old friends, "Of course."

"NATHAN!" Ruby yelled into his ear as Nathaniel snapped back to reality. Nathaniel shook his head quickly and looked up at Ruby.

"I'm really sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to keep you waiting… I must have blanked out… But, I thought I would let you know," Nathaniel said as he stood up and wrapped an arm around Ruby, "You're mother says she loves you very much and is watching over you." Ruby gasped slightly and tears immediately came to her eyes as they hugged in the snow. He helped her walk back to the airship as it took them back to Beacon.

* * *

Nathan kicked the punching bag with force and grunted as the strikes landed with a thump. It had been two weeks since the break had started and Nathaniel had been training harder than ever for the confrontation with Cinder and Roman. He and the team's had stayed in contact with email, while he and Yang had video chatted. He missed everything about her but had to focus on training so that one day they could live easier lives. He heard a light rasping as he struck the bag firmly with his fist, looked at the door, grabbed a towel and opened the door.

"Why am I not surprised. Hello Ozpin," Nathaniel said as he stepped aside to let Ozpin in the door.

"Hello to you too Nathaniel," Ozpin said as he sat down, Nathaniel standing across from him in his workout shorts and a towel across the back of his neck.

"How have you been Headmaster?"

"Quite well Nathaniel, I've had an influx of new knights, so that's-"

"Wait new knights?" Nathaniel asked, bewildered by what Ozpin just said.

"Yes. Many students wish to forgo the groups, leave their group or want to skip all the classes. I've allowed more in after what happened earlier with you being the only knight."

"You sure that's a good idea Oz?" Nathaniel said as he sat next to him.

"I think it's the best for the Academy. We are putting in new regulations: they have to complete some courses and can graduate with their peers to become full time Hunters."

"They'll just have way more physical training then others," Nathaniel said, nodding his head slowly, "I like the plan. Sounds like a good way to get me the hell outta here. No longer enjoying my company Ozpin?" Nathaniel asked with a chuckle as Ozpin looked at him.

"It's not that Nathaniel, it's just that I want you to leave to finally experience life and move on from being a knight."

"I'll always be a knight Oz."

"I know," Ozpin said with a smile as he placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder, "But you need to move on from the academy. And you need to go visit the teams and train with them, not by yourself. Go surprise them, live a little before you fight."

"Thanks for the life advice Oz," Nathaniel said, causing Ozpin to chuckle, "I think I'll take you up on that offer. I'll pack now."

"I'll see myself out the door then. Have a good summer Nathaniel," Ozpin said with a smile as he left the room, with Nathaniel quickly taking a shower, packing a suitcase and walking to his car. _Let's go bother Weiss_ he thought as he threw the suitcase in the trunk, got in the car and drove off to Schnee Manor.

* * *

Nathaniel stood amazed at the site of the manor. It reminded him of a palace he saw in Atlas: big columns, lots of windows, probably tons of rooms that sit filled with dust and, not surprisingly, white being the primary color of the manor. He sighed at the extravagance of the manor as he used one of the knockers slowly, hearing the echo inside the manor. He stood in a blue shirt with the same flame design that was now yellow that worked up from the short sleeves to his collar and jeans. He heard footsteps and saw a man that was the same height but heftier open the door and address him.

"How can I help you sir?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for Weiss Schnee and Neptune," Nathaniel replied.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Well, n-" and thrust his foot forward to stop the door from being slammed in his face, "No, I don't, but I'm their mentor and protector. I have every right to see them."

"You need to leave," the man said, anger rising in his voice.

"You have three seconds before they take money out of your paycheck to buy a replacement door," Nathaniel said, returning the anger.

"I highly doubt-" was all the man said as Nathaniel kicked the door down with his other foot, sending the man back as Nathaniel walked over to him, grabbed his arm and wrenched it, causing the man to cry in pain.

"Their location please?"

"I'll go get them!" the man screamed.

"Better," Nathaniel said as he let the man go, who quickly ran up the stairs in the main foyer. He tried to close the door behind him and looked around, waiting.

"Nathaniel, why are you beating up my family's butler?!" Weiss yelled from the top of the steps.

"Ah, Weiss, good to see you too. Well, he wouldn't let me in even after I told him what good friends we are," Nathaniel said with a smile as she and Neptune descended the steps toward them.

"Long time no see Nathan!" Neptune said as he and Nathaniel shook hands with Weiss giving him a hug.

"Nice new shirt and design…. Is that yellow for-"

"Yes it is," Nathaniel said, cutting Weiss off, which irritated her.

"Why are you here?"

"For you two along with Sun and Blake. I was thinking of surprising Ruby and Yang at their father's house."

"Well Sun and Blake beat you to the punch, they're already there," Neptune said.

"How come they left?" Nathaniel asked.

"Because they wanted to visit them, they left last week," Weiss answered as Neptune climbed up the stairs

"Where are you going Neptune?" Weiss asked.

"Getting our stuff, sounds like an awesome road trip," he said back to her. Weiss sighed in irritation as she turned to Nathaniel.

"I know you prefer things your way Weiss, but I thought it would be fun for all of us," Nathaniel said slowly, hoping to calm her.

"It is… It's fine. I'm sorry, we've been cooped up in here and I feel bad," she said as Neptune came down with their things.

"Ah don't worry about it," Nathaniel said with a smile as he rubbed her arm and looked up at Neptune, "Ready? It'll be about two hours in my car."

"Let's roll," Neptune said as they walked out the manor, he and Weiss happy to get some air and see their friends and teammates. They eventually came to a stop as Nathaniel got out of his car and waited for the ferry. Finally it came for them to take them over to Vale so they could head to Ruby and Yang's. Nathaniel stood against the railing and grinned as he breathed in the air slowly.

"What's up Nate?" Neptune asked.

"My dad was a sailor in the Atlas Navy. I remember being on the water, on ships, and it was one of the best feelings I've ever felt. This should be nice," he said as he drove the car onto the ferry and got out. He leaned on a railing and smelled the air as it the ferry moved slowly the water as Neptune and Weiss stood farther away, with Weiss leaning on Neptune.

"Really? An island?" he said as he shook his head with Weiss nodding. They had driven through Vale rather quickly with little traffic as they looked over not even being able to see the island of Patch.

"Yup, there's the ferry now," she said as she pointed to a approaching ferry. Nathaniel grinned as he got back in the car and moved it onto the stopped ferry.

* * *

Ruby heard a muscle car rev up their driveway as she watched TV with Sun and Yang. Blake was upstairs sleeping as Ruby opened the door and gasped.

"WEISS!" she yelled as she tackled the heiress to the ground as she got out of the car, which was soon followed by a blur of yellow that attacked Nathaniel as Sun hugged his teammate. Yang nuzzled Nathaniel's neck as she wrapped her arms around him, causing him to giggle and rub her back as they both stood.

"Hey cutie, how've ya been?" he said to her, causing her to smile bigger at him.

"Hi love, I've been awesome, you?" she said as she kissed his cheek and pulled him inside, with Ruby and Weiss following them.

"Well. Your dad doesn't mind us intruding does he?" Nathaniel asked.

"He's actually gone for the summer for a special teaching seminar at Sanctum, he won't mind," Ruby said as everyone tried to crash on the couch at once, causing laughter to erupt as Blake slowly came down the steps.

"Blake!" Weiss said as she and Weiss hugged, with Nathaniel following suit then Sun.

"I always thought Ruby or Yang would be the late sleeper, not you," Nathaniel said with a smile as she gently punched his shoulder and smiled back.

"Late night, what brings you guys around?" she asked sleepily.

"To relax, unwind…" Neptune stated.

"Train," Nathaniel finished, causing groans to escape everyone's lips, "Hey, it needs to be done."

"I know Nathan, but damn man, can't we relax just a bit?" Sun asked, wrapping an arm around Blake's waist.

"Oh fine, we will wait to train," Nathaniel said, giving in which resulted in cheers and high fives.

"So, where are we all sleeping?" Weiss asked.

"Well, we have two guest rooms, one of which Blake and Sun are using. Weiss, Neptune, you can use the other," Ruby said.

"And you can sleep with me," Yang said with a grin to Nathaniel.

"Wouldn't have it any other way love," Nathaniel said, grinning back and earning a groan from Ruby.

The rest of the summer flew by with fun and relaxation for everyone, especially when team JNPR came to stay after being invited by Ruby and Yang, except for Nathaniel, who was still worried about the fight that was brewing. Ozpin had been updating him on everything new and learned interesting news: they were planning on invading Vale, taking over the city and creating their own city-state. Nathaniel sighed as they all walked back into the house, talking, laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Hey you okay?" Yang asked as she held his cheek in her hand.

"I just don't want to mess this up, you know?" Nathaniel said, getting Ruby's attention, who smiled at him.

"You won't Nathaniel, don't worry," Ruby said to comfort him. Nathaniel nodded and looked at the calendar.

"Screw the last training, we have two more weeks to relax and then we attack," Nathaniel said as he heard Nora cough behind.

"Uh…" she said, holding up Manghild and smiling, "You sure about that?" Nathaniel couldn't help but smile, knowing that this training was going to be the hardest but best for them.


	13. Predict This

**THE LAST CHAPTER! (WITH EPILOGUE!) MORE AT THE BOTTOM!**

Chapter 12

The troops moved through the streets of Vale quickly, with many citizens surrendering immediately instead of putting up a fight to the White Fang. Cinder walked down the street in the commercial district slowly, Mercury on her left and Rayne on her right. Roman walked behind and coordinated soldiers around as two armored Paladins walked the streets.

"First we take the city then Beacon. We will kill every student and move on to Atlas," Cinder said to her associates as they continued to walk.

"And the civilians?" Rayne asked curiously.

"Spare them for now, but eventually we will need to get rid of dissenters," Cinder said coldly.

"Why can't we do it now?" Mercury asked, his impatience showing through.

"Because Mercury, it'll be more fun when they least expect it," Cinder said with a sinister grin as they slowly moved to the airship port, ready to move on Beacon.

* * *

"Great, they gave us no time to prepare, so rude," Nathaniel said as he stood at the edge of the CLL, overlooking the invasion going on below. He stood and sighed as he turned around to everyone else.

"Alright, they have made their move. Now we make ours. First priority is the officers then the soldiers. Those paladins will require everyone to take them down, so no noodles," he said as he eyed Sun and Neptune, who chuckled, "team JNPR will hit'em from behind, team RWBY, Neptune and Sun the front. Everyone has a communicator and Jaune and Ruby, you two are leading your teams, I am overall leader. Questions?"

"What will you be doing?" Yang asked.

"Going after the officers and Rayne. She is mine and mine alone, understood?" he said with a stern look at the groups. They all nodded and understood what it would mean for Nathaniel to take down Rayne.

"Alright, get in positions, and move on my mark," Nathaniel said as he looked over the edge. The teams moved to their respective flanks and waited to jump, with Yang sharing a small kiss with Nathaniel before they jumped.

"Come back safe and sound," Yang said quietly.

"I always do," Nathaniel said as he took a step off, "MOVE!" he yelled as he and the team fell and went to work.

* * *

The soldiers saw something fall but did not expect eleven hunters to descend upon them. A paladin quickly moved in on team JNPR as they dispatched soldiers left and right. Nathaniel moved quickly and jumped in front of Cinder's group, looking Rayne dead in the eyes.

"Damn, I thought I had killed you," she said as she slowly drew her katana.

"Damn, I get to kill you this time," Nathaniel said with a grin as he drew his weapon from his belt and extended both blades. Mercury walked up but was stopped by Rayne, who stared Nathaniel down and held her blade at the ready as Nathaniel readied his.

"Tell me," he said looking her dead in the eyes, "why and how."

"What, so you can sleep better at night? Fine. I've always liked anarchy and wanted to work with someone who understood that, thus I met Roman. How? Well, after I 'died' and you cowards left me, Roman and his men quickly rescued me and drove the Grimm your way, thus to kill the rest of you. Obviously, it didn't work," she said as she charged at Nathaniel but was met halfway by Yang, who flew in and punched her hard in the face, discharging a shot and rocketing her through a building.

"Yang! The hell?! Regroup with your team!" Nathaniel yelled as dodged kicks from Mercury and swung with his claymore.

"Sorry, I was checking on you right quick!" she said as she jumped to a Paladin that Ruby was firing at. Rayne quickly got back up and lunged at Nathaniel, swiping at him then faking stabs and slashes until she landed a hard punch on his jaw, sending him reeling. She swung at him with her katana that he blocked with his double-bladed weapon as he swung back and launched his own attack. Mercury quickly left along with Cinder to help out the Paladins as those two had their duel.

* * *

"How hard is it to destroy one of these damn things?!" Ren yelled as he peppered a Paladin with shots as it swung at him with a huge fist while it discharged rockets at Nora.

"No clue! Nora, we need some explosives at its joints!" Jaune yelled as he held his shield above him, with Pyrrha landing on it a moment later and jumping off to land on top of the mech. Nora aimed and shot grenades at its arm joints, trying to damage them enough so that they could knock them off. The paladin took some hits on its right shoulder joint as it swung at Ren again, who jumped on its hand and took more shots at the Paladin's joint. Nora quickly turned around to soldiers, who she took care of effectively with a few swings with her hammer.

Pyrrha took some shots at the cockpit as Nora resumed tracking the Paladin and shooting at its joint until the right arm exploded, along with its shoulder mounted rocket launcher, flinging Pyrrha off the mech and landing hard on the ground.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled as he ran to Pyrrha, who was sprawled out as Nora smashed the cockpit until it popped open. Ren quickly grabbed the soldier and threw him out, shooting the console and disabling the mech. Jaune held Pyrrha's head under his hand as Ren and Nora laid down cover fire against oncoming troops. Jaune quickly picked her up and moved her and the team to the docks.

"Nate! We are at the docks! One Paladin down! Pyrrha's hurt!" Jaune said as he laid her down behind some shipping containers. Ren looked over her quickly and focused his semblance into healing her injuries. Pyrrha slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her head while looking at Jaune, "What happened?"

"Giant explosion, but it's down," Jaune said with a smile as more soldiers converged on them, Mercury being among them and kicked at Ren, who ducked but quickly met Mercury's other foot. Pyrrha quickly lunged at him, stabbing and shooting at him, deflecting his attacks with her semblance as Jaune jumped over top and slammed his sword onto Mercury, buckling his legs as Nora launched him into a couple of soldiers with a solid hit from her hammer.

* * *

Ruby took another shot as Weiss did her best to set traps for the moving Paladin as it smashed through buildings, making it hard for Neptune to line up shots. Blake and Yang were in hot pursuit as Cinder shot arrows from above to slow them down.

"Ruby, something needs to be done about Cinder!" Yang yelled as Blake flung her around and launched her at the Paladin, which responded by smacking her away, causing her to land and get angry.

"On it!" Ruby yelled as she jumped after Cinder, slashing at her as Cinder moved quickly and launched fireballs at Ruby. Weiss finally set a blue glyph to launch the Paladin into the air and let gravity take over as Yang jumped after it. She pounded on its chest as it impacted on the ground. Weiss, with the last bit of semblance she had in her, covered an arm in ice that Yang immediately shattered as Blake slashed at the other arm. The cockpit opened to a soldier with a gun pointed directly at Blake that Sun quickly hit with his staff. Other soldiers quickly attacked them, their bullets glancing the girls as they fought back.

Cinder and Ruby exchanged blows, with Ruby tearing Cinders dress with slashes as Cinder lit bits of Ruby's uniform on fire, causing fleeting moments of panic from Ruby to extinguish the flame.

"You can't win Cinder!" Ruby yelled as she dodged a wall of fire.

"Watch me!" Cinder yelled back as she shot three arrows at Ruby who dodged tem as she slashed again at Cinder, catching her with the blade, pulling it toward her and punching Cinder hard in the face into a building.

* * *

Rayne slashed again at Nathaniel, who blocked all but one attack as it cut his arm. He gritted his teeth and kicked followed by three swings with Azure. He was able to cut her leg as he aimed high and low, trying to catch Rayne off guard. She hit back with a solid kick to his shin and gave him a gash from his shoulder down his upper arm to his elbow. He could feel blood leaving his body as she taunted him.

"We both know I'm the better fighter," she said as she swung at him, which he blocked with one blade as he separated his weapon and used the other blade to stab her leg. She screamed as he grinned at her.

"Yeah, bull shit," he said as watched Cinder strike a building from Ruby's punch. She got up slowly and stumbled to the street below, causing Rayne to turn and start to move toward her to check on her. As she did, Nathaniel charged at her and brought both swords down onto her, which she barely blocked as they started into each other's eyes.

"You can't even kill me, can you Nate?" she asked as Cinder got up slowly, "You don't have the guts and you are so predictable."

"Predict this," he said through gritted teeth as he moved one blade, faked a stab to her leg, quickly thrust his blade into her abdomen and removed it slowly. She gasped and coughed blood as the pain went through her body slowly. She crumbled as she held the wound, trying to stem the blood flow. Cinder watched all of it and launched herself at Nathaniel, knocking his weapons from his hands and landing punches and kicks. He tried to block but couldn't as she targeted his gash and launched a fireball which he dodged as she sprinted at him, grabbed his right arm and sent fire coursing up and down his arm. He cried in pain as he kicked her shin and uppercutted her, launching her back as he quickly put the flames out and moved his right arm, trying to cool it off from the simple but painful first degree burns.

Roman suddenly came from behind and blasted him with his cane that stumbled Nathan, hooked his cane around his neck and punched his back, causing Nathaniel to fall to the ground as he chuckled, "You really need to pay attention Nate. You almost had it won didn't you? But it looks like we will march on Beacon after all," he said as he kicked Nathaniel's right arm, causing him to scream. Nathaniel laid on his back and looked up to Torchwick's cane pointed at him.

"Today, you get to meet your old friends," he said as he readied a shot. Nathaniel grinned as he saw team RWBY suddenly jump into the air and lay down fire on Cinder and Torchwick. Torchwick was hit in shoulder as Cinder moved quickly. Just as suddenly, Mercury was flung into the street as team JNPR came forward. Nathaniel slowly stood as Roman raised his cane again, this time being greeted by a shot from Yang, who had blood coming out from her mouth and from small cuts and grazes on her body. She handed Nathaniel his weapon as more White Fang soldiers approached them.

Neptune and Sun attacked Cinder with Ruby and Blake as Weiss helped Yang and Nathaniel fight off incoming soldiers. JNPR helped them and contained Mercury as Rayne slowly rose, her crossbow aimed at Yang.

"I will end you one way or another Nathaniel Empyrean!" she yelled as she shot a bolt out. Nathaniel quickly grabbed Yang, pulled her behind him, formed his rifle and shot, his bullet piercing Rayne's heart, causing her to collapse on the ground. Nathaniel looked shocked and walked over to her body with Yang slowly as everyone stopped fighting to look at what had happened. Nathaniel crouched over Rayne's body, kneeled and closed her eyes with his fingers.

"May eternal sleep guide your soul Rayne Caverly," he said as Torchwick looked with pain at his dead associate. Cinder hung her head as Ruby and Blake held their blades to her neck as Sun pinned her arms behind her. Slowly, the few troops left that weren't unconscious dropped their weapons as Nathaniel grabbed Torchwick by the arms and hoisted him up, with Ren and Pyrrha grabbing Mercury and pinning him to a wall.

* * *

Nathaniel stood still as he received bandages on his arms. Everyone needed bandages after the day's long fight. With Rayne's death and dwindling numbers, the White Fang simply stopped. He stood, looking at the carnage as Yang slowly approached him and kissed his cheek.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"I really didn't want to kill her," Nathaniel said quietly, "but I had to because there is no way in hell I was going to let you die."

Yang smiled at what he said as everyone else gathered around after receiving their medical attention.

"Great job guys," Nathaniel said with a nod as they smiled, "Let's hope for a long peace."

"Couldn't agree more," Neptune said with a pat on Nathaniel's burned shoulder, causing Nathaniel to wince a bit, "Sorry," Neptune said when he realized his mistake that Nathaniel waved off.

"Nathaniel," Ozpin called out as he walked to him.

"Hey Oz," Nathaniel said tiredly as they all turned to the headmaster.

"Let me first say well done to all of you. I am forever grateful for everything you have done for this school and for this city. The good news is that other cells are falling, but they need help, and most of you still need a proper education," he said, eliciting sighs as he chuckled, "Nathaniel, I want you to head to Atlas to help them take down the rest of the cells."

Nathaniel nodded his head slowly, "Understood," he said as he walked with Ozpin to an airship. Yang chased after him as everyone else reflected on what happened and tried to relax among the destruction.

"Nathaniel! Wait!" she called after him. He slowly turned and smiled at her as she stopped in front of him.

"I won't be gone long Yang, I promise."

"I'm coming with," she said stubbornly.

"Not this time cutie," Nathaniel said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her lips. He slowly broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, "I'll come right back to you," he said with a smile as he boarded the airship.

"You promise?!" she asked as the ship took off.

"I do!" Nathaniel said with a smile as it left in the direction of Atlas to end the White Fang.

Epilogue

Five years had passed since the attempted siege of Vale. In the time since, the teams had graduated and peace had filled the lands of Remnant as civilians relaxed into normal everyday life. Faunus's received new rights and liberties that put them on the same level as humans, yet Grimm were still out there and Hunters were still needed, _And I always get the shit hunts_ Nathaniel Empyrean thought to himself as he stood on a branch. He was looking at a pack of Grimm a kilometer away with his binoculars. While he still wore black pants and matching shirt, he had ditched the trench coat in favor of a jacket that was the same color with a yellow flame design following the zipper up. He felt a familiar presence that always brought a smile to his face.

"Took you long enough love," he said as he passed the binoculars to Yang, who was wearing her new Hunter outfit, "What took you so long?"

"The jewelers had to make sure it was properly in place and protected."

"And insured," Nathaniel said with a smile, spotting his wife of two year's wedding ring, a marquise-diamond with two smaller diamonds flanking either side on a silver band, which shone on her hand and shook his head.

"I told you not to wear it on hunts."

"Yeah, but I like to, it feels nice," smiling at him and kissing his lips.

"Where is you-"

"Hi guys!" Ruby yelled, making Nathaniel jump at her sudden appearance.

"So help me God Ruby I will kill you," Nathaniel said while shaking his head, causing laughter to come from Yang.

"Ruby scared the shit out of you?" Neptune called from below as he and Weiss made their way up.

"Something like that. Good to see you two again, they call in all of team RWBY for this?"

"They did," Blake said from behind as she and Sun climbed up rather quickly to their position.

"Team JNPR?" Ruby asked.

"Somewhere in Atlas, they send their regards," Weiss said, finally reaching everyone else with Neptune. Everyone was wearing their special uniforms, the ones they wore when they started to get information on the White Fang. Nathaniel breathed slowly as he stood up.

"Let's go," he said with a smile everyone matched as he jumped forward in the direction of the Grimm, ready to face any fight together as one team.

* * *

**Let me say first and foremost from the bottom of my heart, thank you. Thank you readers. Thank you for all the views, reviews, favs and everything else in between. I've appreciated it greatly and this had made me a better writer in general, considering the fact that when I started this story in August I had barely confidence since I hadn't been able to write out anything in three years. I've also learned some things that will reflect in the sequel story, which I'll get to in a minute, but first what I've learned(also, sorry for the language, but I come from a navy family and it helps me out, don't ask):**

**1. People don't like chapters with a fuck-ton of dialogue, AKA Chapter 5. I didn't get that many views on it and also, in my opinion looking back, didn't help the plot, which is point number two.**

**2. More convincing plot. Yeah, totally had an idea that more or less crumbled, again in my opinion, which is being worked on.**

**3. Don't need dialogue to explain everything. I used a lot of dialogue when I could've just described something, so that's being worked on along with more details.**

**4. Do actual research. Damn, I dropped the ball on a couple of things when it came to the characters, which shows how important research is.**

**With these and multiple other lessons I've learned, I feel like I have become a better writer in general and I am happy to announce...**

**RWBY KnightFall! (I know it was already announced, let me have this moment)**

**Taking place five years after this story, everybody is grown up but a new threat has emerged, meaning team's RWBY, JNPR and Nathaniel will be back to stop them. I'm actually near the end of this story (I'm on Chapter 9, it is only going to be 10 Chapters) however as of this time I haven't touched it in over a week mainly due to the face that I have a history, Italian and english theory paper due in two weeks, so those are (frankly) more important.**

**Now, to those that didn't like the writing or structure I had, please do PM me to voice your criticisms because I am willing to listen and get better. The reason why I had certain chapters (I'm looking at you 5 and 11) is because I wanted to structure it like the show: episodes with tons of action and then episodes with talking, drama or other things. I wanted to state just so people can understand why I wrote the chapters the way I did.**

**LASTLY (Because good God I wrote a lot), I have one more project lined up. Reading over Empyrean Knight, I really liked it but realized a lot of things could have been done better and I had better ideas as I started to write KnightFall. So, besides KnightFall, I am also announcing Empyrean Knight REDUX. I'm gonna re-write this story so that it has a better plot while keeping the characters (while some will be more involved...). It will combine both stories into one super long one (I have about 20 chapters planned, which will make it the longest). I also need help from you readers: so, I broke the naming rules in RWBY that Mr. Oum actually posted online God knows how long ago (it was during the Velvet armor contest, google rwby character creation guide). Anyway, while Team NATR is cool, I've reworked the characters/colors as such:**

**Nathaniel Empyrean is now Farran Empyrean (silver)**

**Taliesin is now Tyrian Merrick (purple)**

**Rayne Caverly stays the same (blue)**

**Adom is now Ecru Killian (green)**

**Together they form Team FTRE (Team Future, as in bright future). The question I have is whether you guys prefer that or team NATR, whichever gets the most comments (just PM your opinion) will become the team and names in the REDUX.**

**Sorry I wanted to get that all off my chest and I'm sorry its so damn long. As I said, I appreciate everyone who has at least clicked on this story, you've given confidence to a guy that had none when he wrote this back at the beginning of August. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart and don't be afraid to fave, review or follow me or hell message me, I'll definitely respond and I want to hear from my readers and have some awesome conversations. I'll take a week off to edit and then the first chapter of KnightFall will be posted! **

**Sincerely,**

**Zachary Piggott AKA CNUWriter24**


End file.
